Thunderstorm
by Dr. Cat
Summary: Completed When a Tornado hits the city, Zim, Dib, and Gaz's lives change tremendously. The Armada's coming, and Zim wants to help save Earth? Are Dib & Gaz going to be okay wo dad?This is my frist story , but it's really good.
1. Chapter One

All Invader Zim Characters do not belong to me in any way, their Johnen Vasquez's. This is my frist fanfic but my friends said it was really good and my sister told me to put it up here, so here it is. The story is complete but I just have to upload the chapters. Enjoy :-)  
  
  
  
Thunderstorm  
  
Phewzzzap! The sound of an electronic laser ripped through the thick night air. One figure could be seen running through an alley, trying to escape the burning beams of light.  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with this Irken Invader you human filth," a second figure screamed as he ran after the first, firing round after round from his ray. The first figure quickly ducked barely missing a flash of heat. His black trench coat bellowed behind him as his black boots pounded the ground.  
  
"Come on think Dib think," he whispered to himself as his pursuer gained some yards on him. Then the pale boy was struck with an idea as he heard a faint yet familiar rumble from above.  
  
"You can't run forever Earth monkey," the laser wielding, green figure shouted.  
  
"Your...um right Zim, I see that I can't go any further," Dib said as he stopped and turned to face his alien foe. The green one, better known as Zim, stopped and aimed his gun straight at Dib.  
  
"It's good to see you finally came to your senses, *human*," Zim spat saying the word human with complete contempt. But before he could pull the trigger a larger, more deadly bolt of electricity lit up the sky, followed by rolling thunder. Zim, being unfamiliar with this planet's weather, nearly jumped out of his skin. Dib smiled  
  
"Jokes on you Zim," Dib laughed as another bolt of lighting flashed followed by a soft drizzle. Zim immediately felt pain as the water droplets came in contact with him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," the little alien cried in pain as he dropped the gun. Dib laughed until his lungs hurt at the whole scene, up until he noticed how violent the storm was becoming. The lighting intensified to the point of blinding and the thunder was deafening. The rain fell harder and with more density not to mention it now held a frigid temperature. Dib glanced around and noticed he had no idea where he was, and even if he did he couldn't see anyway. Zim took advantage of Dib's distraction, and even in his pained moment grabbed his fallen ray gun. He was tired of this pest always ruining his plans for world conquest, and now there he was, easy pickings. However he noticed that the Earth weather was becoming turbulent. He didn't understand why this planet's weather was ever changing, while so many others including his own always had one comfortable climate. He looker up at the sky for a second and then turned his attention back on Dib. One problem, the human was gone. Zim looked around, and cursed himself for looking away.  
  
"Zim, We have to get to a safe place, Now!," Dib instructed from behind Zim, nearly giving the alien a heart attack.  
  
"Dah, Don't do that, and why should I listen to you," Zim said as he picked up a cardboard lid for cover from the pelting rain. Dib ignored him and looked around trying to find something he could recognized.  
  
"Ouch," Zim said as something hard hit his leg. It was a golfball sized chunk of ice. "Oh no, come on," Dib shouted as he grabbed Zim's arm and began yanking him along. Zim was about to protest; this was his worst rival telling him what to do, however he'd never been in a storm of this magnitude and quiet frankly didn't know what to do. Plus he could sense the fear in his nemesis' voice, so he decided to let the human child led him. Dib on the other hand was only thinking shelter and glanced around trying to find a safe place. His eyes darted around the dark clouded alley until they rested upon a door. For a moment he asked himself why he was helping Zim, the alien, but hen again if he let his proof get swept away by the storm how else would he prove their existence. He reached for the door handle just as another strike of lighting lit up the sky. Dib's heart skipped a beat as he saw the spiral column of wind connecting the heavens to the earth, illuminated by the eerie electric glow.  
  
"What's wrong," Zim asked obviously not seeing the danger. Dib turned his panic stricken face to Zim but couldn't really say anything except: "Tornado."  
  
"Tornacho, what is this...tornacho."  
  
"Not a tornacho a tornado you know, a TWISTER," Dib shouted.  
  
"What, a twisler, I think a worm-baby offered me some before."  
  
"Not a twisler, just...get inside." Dib swung open the doorway and shoved the irken through the opening.. Zim quickly pushed Dib away.  
  
"Don't push me around, and tell me what's going on," Zim barked brushing himself off. Dib didn't answer, but with a slam of the door. He again began frantically looking around the building for a safe place.  
  
"Human, tell me What's Going ON." Zim shouted becoming impatient and unnerved by the sounds of roaring wind and bending metal.  
  
"No time, get in, under here," Dib shouted as he ran under what looked like a large iron sink.  
  
"Why should I trust you," Zim demanded in his high voice.  
  
"Fine, you want to die be my guest, want to live get under here," Dib retorted. Zim stood in his cocky stance and didn't budge Then Suddenly a loud bang sent the little alien running for the sink screaming. He dove under nearly tackling Dib. When he sat up he saw his enemy's sly smile.  
  
"I am not scared, I was just um...you know..." Zim said in a wavering tone.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Dib said as he quickly grabbed a large sheet of metal and covered their sanctuary. With that the boy plotted onto his back side and awaited the storm. He had never been in a tornado before and didn't know what to expect other than the worst.  
  
"What's happening, what is that awful noise," Zim hollered as the sound of crunching, bending, crashing, and thunder filled his antennas. Dib too covered his ears not only due to the racket but, the pressure on his eardrums were so great that they began to pop. This was it he thought to himself. He was going to be sucked up in a tornado and then who knows what. Then they both heard the door rip open then slam shut only to open again. They could also hear the moaning of the building and the loud cracking of wood. Before they knew it the windows shattered as debris came flying in. The sheet of metal that had been put up as protection began to bend in and out, until it flexed so much it bounced out and flew off.  
  
"Nooooooooooo," Dib cried as now they were exposed. Zim's crimson eyes widened as he saw the destruction of the massive whirling wind. He was so memorized he almost didn't notice that he was being dragged out by the suction.  
  
"Ahhh, ehh!" Zim shouted quickly grabbing hold of the nearest object, which happened to be Dib's pant leg. "What the," Dib yelled as he felt himself being tugged out of his safe place. He swiftly reacted by grabbing onto a pipe attached to the wall. Both the Earthling and Irken screamed as the twister gutted out the interior of the building. Zim gripped Dib's pants for dear life as the suction grew. Then to both of their dismay Dib's pants began to rip and slip down.  
  
"My Pants! Let go," Dib shouted feeling violated, but quickly forgot about it as his hands started to slip. Zim hollered something about inferior Earth clothing material as he noticed he was slipping back. Dib made an attempt to pull his pants back up, however had to give up the effort to grab back on to the pipe. The vortex seemed to be right on top of them as objects of all sorts and sizes leaped up into the sky, bending and breaking as they went. Zim cried out in pain as objects would occasionally hit him. Dib grunted in desperation as his grip grew weaker and weaker.  
  
"I...Can't hold on...," Dib yelled in agony as his arms and fingers strained to withhold his grip.  
  
"Don't let go, Don't Let GO!" the green one shouted even though the pale boy really couldn't hear him. However he did hear Zim's scream as his clothing ripped all the way down to where only his boots were covered.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, ehh,ehhh," Zim yelled as now he was dangling up in the air with only a pair of pants around someone's ankles keeping him from certain death, or painful injury. Dib, now in his UFO printed boxer shorts, felt not only scared, despaired, and in agony but was now embarrassed and drafty. He tried in vain to hold on, but the metal sheet from before came by and hit Zim and Dib broad side taking them out.  
  
"Ahhhhhh....Noooooooo....", they both shouted as they were danced around in the tornado holding onto the scrap metal for dear life. Nonetheless, they were silenced when they slammed into a concrete wall knocking them unconscious  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Water droplets fell from the sky onto the piles of debris softly as if nothing happened. Thunder rolled in the distance and a howling wind blew on past. Beneath some wood, metal, and brick an object began to move. It was Zim. He slowly sat up and found his mistake as a pounding headache came on. He looked around at the damage of homes and buildings, then to himself. He checked for injury but only had cuts and bruises, which would heal quickly.  
  
"How can something be this destructive? I must figure a way to use this power," Zim said to himself and to the dark night. The clouds had cleared allowing moon light to shine through on the small irken. Zim stood up slowly and took a step forward only to be startled that he stepped on something soft. He looked down to see Dib who was still unconscious. He stepped back only to hear a crunch of glass. Zim looked down and saw the now empty frames of Dib's glasses. He wondered for a moment if the human was still alive, and if so, he could fix that. As if on cue Dib's eyes fluttered open. He slide his hands down his face as an agonizing pain wrenched his head, then sat up and looked around. He couldn't see much, only faint out lines and blurs of color.  
  
"So the filthy human is finally awake," Zim said startling Dib into a jump.  
  
"Ow, my leg," Dib shouted as for the first time a sharp pain came surging from his leg. Zim was too startled by Dib's sudden outburst. "Where's my glasses," Dib asked trying to ignore the distressing pain.  
  
"Oh, you mean these," Zim said picking up the twisted aluminum frame and handing them to the pale boy.  
  
"Oh great, I'm out in the middle of a disaster area, with a twisted ankle, a headache, not to mention a bent on world conquest alien, and practically blin...," Dib soon realized the error of telling his enemy that he was vulnerable and quickly closed his trap. It was to late however as unaware to the vision impaired human a sinister smile crept up Zim's face. The Ireken Invader began laughing in his insane way, as Dib stared up at him with fear and confusion written all over his face.  
  
"This is where it ends Dib, no more of your pesky pestilence, you and your lets expose the alien, Well," Zim said as he pulled something from his pud,"say bye-good."  
  
"Isn't it good-bye," Dib corrected.  
  
"Oh yes quite right, okay say good-bye...ofh....ow!" Dib took the opportunity of Zim's detraction to pick up a rock and threw it at Zim's head, or what he hoped was his head, and as luck would have it, the stone hit its target. Dib jumped up and scuttled away as quick as he could but tripped and fell into a puddle of muddy water. His pants, which were still wrapped at his ankles, caught onto a metal rod. Dib hastily yanked the material back to their respectful place just as Zim walked over.  
  
"Pretty pathetic stinkbeast, but prepare to eat some doom," Zim said as he brought out a screwdriver. Dib squinted to take a better look.  
  
"What the hecks that," Dib asked, almost stated.  
  
"Huh?" Zim looked at the tool then to his pack. He reached into his pod and brought out a cupcake, rubber pig, tin cans, couple screws, a light bulb, and a kitchen sink. "Who replaced all my weapons?" Back at Zim's base Gir was playing with what looked like a laser gun and grenades. Meanwhile Zim threw down all the junk he had salvaged from his pack and grabbed one of the steel reenforcement rods that were lying around.  
  
"I guess I'll just beat your big head in," Zim stated as he raised the steal weapon over his own head. Dib gazed upward with nearly unseeing eyes to see a large chunk of concrete fall from the crumbling building they were by.  
  
"Look out," he shouted pointing up. Zim turned towards the sky to see a large concrete slab heading his way. His eyes widened but he didn't move. "Get out of the way you imbecile," Dib yelled as he sprang up and shoved himself and the stunned alien out of harms way. With an earth shattering thud a plum of cement rock and dust filled the sky with glass raining down from the broken windows from above. Zim stared at the dust cloud then to the human, who was rubbing his sore ankle now. The irken growled to himself, because he knew that the *human filth* had just saved his life. He looked down at the metal rod in his hand and with great disgust and contempt threw it down with a loud clang. Dib jerked his head up as if waiting for a blow, which never came. Zim roughly turned around and began walking. Then as if for the first time he looked around at how much damage was really done. It was so bad he couldn't recognize the area let alone find his way home. Everything appeared the same, just one giant mess of homes, office buildings, trees, and cars. Zim quickly activated a microphone from his pod, the one thing that stayed intact, and tried to contact Gir.  
  
"Gir,Gir come get me, Gir?!" Zim didn't hear anything but static and allowed the microphone to go back into his pod. He turned around to see the still figure of Dib looking at him questionably. "What are you gawking at," Zim spat as he stormed back to where he began. Dib was about to respond when he was struck with the thought of his family. Were they okay?  
  
"I have to get home," Dib said more to himself then anything. He turned and stumbled around in the rubble almost blindly trying to find a path home. Then, as if realizing it was totally hopeless to find his way around without his glasses, he slumped down to the wet ground and placed his head in his hands. Zim stopped where he was for a while, up until he heard some sirens off in the distance. Remembering that he wasn't in costume he ran down, what use to be an alley way to hide. Dib, on the other hand, was filled with immediate joy and hoped up, then stumbled over again as his ankle surged with pain.  
  
"I'm over here," Dib cried as he stood again, this time more carefully. He couldn't really see anything but colored blurs but he could make out the flashing lights of a fire truck down the road. "Hey, Hey," Dib shouted at the emergency response vehicle waving his arms at it. Zim, seeing that the human was attracting attention to his hiding place, quickly grabbed Dib and yanked him into the alley way.  
  
"What are you doing, let me go you alien scumbag," Dib shouted and immediately began to struggle. Zim quickly slapped a hand over the boy's mouth as the truck drove by. As it did so, both Zim and Dib were surprised to see it unmanned. The fire truck was slowly creeping down the street with lights flashing, sirens blaring, doors open and there was not one person onboard. Dib took the opportunity of Zim's shock and wiggled his way out of his grip. He then made a mad dash, which was more of a limp walk, over to the truck. In lack of anything else to do, being he was stuck out here, Zim followed. He and Dib both climbed up into the cab and looked around.  
  
"This is odd, its still in drive, and the keys are here, but what's it doing out here?" Dib asked. Zim, however was more interested in the way the vehicle was maneuvering around objects and staying in such a straight line. He didn't know much about Earth automobiles, but he knew they weren't advanced enough to drive themselves. Dib reached for the steering wheel only to be startled by a mild shock.  
  
"What in the world," he said to himself now seeing the small electric glow on all the instruments in the truck.  
  
"We have to get out," Zim suddenly said shoving Dib out the way they came.  
  
"What, Why?" Dib asked.  
  
"Do not question me human, just get out," Zim yelled, literally tossing Dib out. Then he followed with a swift jump. As soon as they came out, the truck slammed its doors, engulfing itself in a blue electrified glow sending off great amounts of heat before it finally exploded in a white blinding light.  
  
"Ahhhhhh," Both Zim and Dib screamed as they were blown back and sightless. After the explosion Zim and Dib found themselves tangled up in a plie of broken wood and brick wall, surround by a now roaring fire.  
  
"I thought fire trucks, were suppose to put these out, not cause them," Dib said as he felt the intense heat.  
  
"Well why else would it be called a fire truck," Zim asked, obviously not understanding. They both quickly rummaged out of the debris and squeezed through a gap in the flames. Dib however stopped when he heard something threw the crackling fire.  
  
"Why on Irk are you stopping," Zim yelled as he turned to look at the human. Then with out warning he watched as Dib ran back into the blaze. Zim shrugged and figured the wormbaby had finally snapped. Meanwhile Dib looked around trying to find the source of the noise. His eyes rested on the remains of what looked like a two-story home. He quickly, as he could, ran over and listened again. Then a soft cry came from under the tangled mess of the home. Dib recognized it as the sound of a baby and with out thinking began ripping off debris. As soon as he had done this someone from below shouted.  
  
"Help, its me and my children. Please hurry, its getting harder to breath," a woman's voice said desperately.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you out," Dib said in lack of anything else to say. However he knew by himself in his condition he wouldn't be able to get them out. The fire ring was slowly but surely closing in on him and the house. Sweat began beading up on his brow. "Zim, Zim! I need your HELP!" Dib shouted in a slim chance of hope that Zim would. To Dib's surprise Zim was still there, and stepped back through the gap of flames to see what the human wanted.  
  
"What do you want," Zim moaned with slight annoyance.  
  
"There's people down here, we have to get them out," Dib said not once stopping from his task of removing debris.  
  
"So."  
  
"Please."  
  
Zim seemed to hesitate a little, but eventually walked over to where the boy was frantically digging out broken wood and debris. Zim then began to rip pieces of broken wood, beams, and brick away. At any other moment Dib would have thought it odd if Zim was helping out *the humans* but at this time he was more interested in the task at hand.  
  
"I can see light, We can see light, your almost to us," the woman's voice cried with joy and impatience all at once. The irken paused in reluctance, but soon went back to digging. Dib on the other hand was focused on removing the rubble as he still knew the fire would be coming in closer pretty soon.  
  
"We have to get out of here, we should just leave them," Zim said as he too knew the fire was getting to close for comfort.  
  
"We Can't! We Can't!" Dib said huffing and panting as he kept removing objects out of the way. "Here," the woman's voice was heard as she held up her child,"take her." The hole was just big enough for the little one to go through. Dib quickly grabbed the baby and handed it to Zim. The invader took it awkwardly in his hands not knowing exactly what to do with it. Dib dove back down and kept removing junk form the hole. The woman again held up a child, this time a two-year old. Dib quickly took the child up and again handed it to Zim. Zim almost dropped the two as he tried to juggle them in his arms. The pale boy then looked around frantically.  
  
"What so you need," Zim asked seeing the human's distressed face.  
  
"A rope," Dib shouted not looking up. Zim quickly juggled the infant and toddler in one arm while pulling a rope from his pod. Dib snatched it up and lowered it in to the gap. "Grab on!" Dib yelled over the now intense roar of the inferno. When he felt the tug he grabbed on and pulled then stumbled remembering the ankle he sprang.  
  
"Here, take these," Zim said as he gave the little ones to Dib and grabbed the rope. With an amazing show of strength Zim hoisted the young woman out through the hole and into the open. Then without a word the small group rushed out of the fire. After it was safe Dib handed the children back to their mother.  
  
"Thank you," she cried tears welling up in her eyes. Dib didn't say anything, he just stared as the mom cradled and comforted her two crying children. A tear slid down his face as he remembered something form his past.  
  
~ ~ "We can't reach them," a fireman yelled as he tried hacking away burning debris with an ax.  
  
"Keep those hoses over here, and bring some more moving equipment, Now," the chief demanded knowing that three lives were on the line. A news reporter was giving a broadcast some little ways off from the burning building as police cars and fire trucks pulled up.  
  
"Breaking News at the top of the hour, downtown one of GateSofts labs has caught on fire, due to an accident. There is said that eight people are still inside including the Membrane family, which...wait...this just in they've gotten three people out of the building, details latter," the reporter reported to his camera crew. Meanwhile a police officer helped the three newly rescued people to an ambulance, one of which was Professor Membrane. He looked around frantically and saw no signs of the rest of his family.  
  
"There still in there," he cried in horror. "We have to get them out, its has to be at least 600 degrees in there."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get them out, theses are the finest working firefighters in the city," the officer reassured him, as he helped him into the back of an ambulance.  
  
"Mama its hot," a three year old Dib cried as he clung to his mother's shirt. Gaz began to cry as the temperature rose along with the sound of glass shattering and walls exploding form the heat.  
  
"Shhh. It's going to be okay," their mom said in a calm, soothing voice. Both children slowly calmed down trusting their mother fully. They were huddled together in a small room to the back of the lab. Earlier the small group came down to look at the observatory, while their dad and husband went to check on something. Now they were trapped with no way out, or in. Dib started to gasp for air, a sign that it was getting thinner. His mom, in seeing this quickly bent down near to the floor where there was more air. Gaz began to hiccup as so did Dib. Then almost like a lighting bolt the young women's face lit up. There was a way out, the air vent. She ran over to the air cooling vent knowing that it lead right outside. It was too small for her but not for her children. She looked down the vent and didn't see anything threatening. She then hugged Dib and Gaz and gave them both a kiss.  
  
"Dib, honey, I want you to follow the tunnel, take Gaz out, Do you understand," she said.  
  
"But mama, me want to sty you," he said hugging her hand. She wanted to cry but held back, and set them in the air vent.  
  
"No, you can't stay with mama you have to leave, okay, don't worry," she said patting his little black toff of hair. Dib obediently took his sister's hand and climbed down the air vent. He looked back to see his mother sobbing and watching them leave. He wanted to turn back so badly and go to his mom, but she said no. Gaz was thinking the same as she kept yanking trying to turn back.  
  
"Keep going. It's going to be okay," was the last thing he could remember his mom say before they were out. Two firemen found them and brought the little ones to safety. ~ ~  
  
"Hello, Hello. Anybody home in that big head of yours." Dib snapped out of his trance to see a black gloved hand waving in front of him.  
  
"Huh, my heads not big," Dib said almost as a reflex.  
  
"The female stinkbeast took her two wormbabies to a safe place, and I suggest, instead of standing out here, you do the same," Zim said walking away.  
  
"Zim, why did you help me," Dib asked as he followed.  
  
"Don't think to highly of yourself human, I'm only helping you because you saved my life...twice, and by Irken standards I'm indebted to you, but don't get use to it," Zim stated coldly.  
  
"Oh," was all Dib could say. Then as an after thought Dib wondered how the truck was driving by itself again.  
  
"That fire truck was acting pretty weird, do you know what was wrong with it," Dib asked.  
  
"Aren't you just full of questions, look all that I know is that it must have been a bomb of some sort," Zim answered. He stopped and Dib ran into him not seeing Zim's action.  
  
"Oh no!" Zim shouted with dread dripping from each word.  
  
"What, what is it," Dib asked not liking the sound of 'oh no.'  
  
"I have to get back to the base," the alien stated as he activated his spider legs and scurried off in one direction leaving pale boy alone.  
  
Zim looked around for anything familiar in the wreckage but was having little luck. Eventually he ran in a complete circle ending up back where he started from. He saw Dib slowly moving in a northward direction, cursing as he kept either stubbing his toe or tripping over garbage cans. Zim laughed to himself as he watched the pitiful site of Dib moving painfully slow through the mess. "Man this always happens to me, well not really considering I've never been in a tornado before, but something bad always happens to me," Dib complained to the cold night air. Zim for a second felt sorry for the poor Earth creature, but mentally slapped himself for even feeling the emotion of pity. He did however feel that he might need the human to help him find his home base.  
  
"Dib-human, if I help you around, you know, led you around waste disposal units instead of into them, will you help me find the way to my home," Zim proposed walking up behind Dib. For a moment Dib rolled the thought around, trying to figure out whether the alien was lying, crazy, or being for real. He decided to take a chance.  
  
"Okay Zim, just tell me what you see while we head north and I'll see if I can't remember where it is and how to lead us back home," Dib agreed offering his hand.  
  
"Deal," Zim said as he grabbed Dib's out stretched hand and shook, remembering that it was an Earth custom of agreement. As they tracked northward, and Zim pointed out urban landmarks such as; gutted out restaurants, snapped power line poles, and dented city mail boxes, Dib made a mental map and slowly began to led them to familiar territory. Then Zim jumped up and down as he recognized the street. In fact most of this street was untouched by the storm.  
  
"Yes, I know how to get there," Zim said as he took off running.  
  
"Huh, wait how am I suppose to get home," Dib shouted as he watched the green blur fly from him. Zim didn't hear him as he was to excited about getting to his base. Then suddenly a live wire fell from its perch up in a tree and was heading straight for Dib.  
  
"Dib DUCK!" a voice shouted from a short distance away. Without question the boy reacted by diving for the ground. The power line swung down, slicing through the frigid air with its superheated surface. It crackled with electricity as it went over Dib, narrowly missing him, and swung back to rest in the branches of the same tree.  
  
"Are you okay," the same voice said as a figure from the shadows emerged. Dib sat up and looked at the person who now had run up beside him.  
  
"Gaz?!" Dib asked in shock and joy. He quickly stood up and hugged his sister. "Am I glad to see you."  
  
"You won't be in a minute," she said in a sad, remorseful way rather than her usual threatening, wrathful one. Dib looked down at her to see she was very distraught and pained.  
  
"What happened, what's wrong, is it dad," Dib said praying that it wasn't. Gaz nodded solemnly. Zim who had heard all the shouting looked back to see what was going on. What he saw nearly choked him. His eyes widened and his run slowly came to a stop at the sight he saw in the sky. A fleet of what he knew now as tornados were dancing in the sky. Although theses whirl winds seemed a bit different, in the fact that they were making more of a clapping noise instead of the earsplitting howl. Needless to say, whatever they were it looked extremely dangerous and Zim did what any other being would have done, scream and run. Gaz and Dib also looked up to see the army of tornados filling the atmosphere.  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better," Dib groaned.  
  
"Oh, and look, things are going to improve," Gaz said sarcastically as she saw Zim heading straight for them flailing his arms in the air and screaming loudly. He crashed right into them sending all three to the ground with a harmonious thud.  
  
"Why don't you watch where I'm going," Zim yelled standing quickly.  
  
"You retard, you ran into us," Gaz spat.  
  
"Come on," Dib said as he got up and ran as fast as he could, with a sprang ankle, down the street. Zim and Gaz both shrugged and followed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Gaz asked.  
  
"To Zim's house, we have to get to shelter," Dib answered.  
  
"Yes we should seek...wait a minute my house , I'm not letting you in my base," Zim argued.  
  
"You won't, but he will," Gaz said pointing to Gir who was leading people into the house.  
  
"Come on peoples, you'll be safe in here, and we can have cupcakes and um...wait...just cupcakes," Gir shouted as people hurried into the only house that seemed to be undamaged.  
  
"GIR, WHAT are you DoInG!" Zim yelled as he came running up to the weird green house.  
  
"Well see, I was guarding the house, like you told me to, and watching TV, when the lights went out. I was scared, so I went to find you but I couldn't, so I found some friends who were as scared as me, so we're all havin' a um.... I'm scared, your scared party," Gir explained joyfully. Unknown to Gir, Zim's temper was to its boiling point as he watched a line of people file into his homebase.  
  
"Did you know your eye twitches when your angry," Dib said to Zim who was now clenching his fist.  
  
"Oh here master," Gir said as he held up Zim's wig and contacts. Zim quickly took them and put them on. He was so upset he forgot he wasn't in disguise and there was all these people around.  
  
"Gir! Get these *Humans* Out NOW!" Zim screamed.  
  
"But master, they don't have anywhere to...," the little sir unit was cut off by the loud crack of lighting. Dib and Gaz wasted no time and dashed into the home along with everyone else. Zim decided he could wait to get rid of the stinkbeasts and also ran inside. Gir stood around until he noticed he was the only one left out. He turned around and walked inside shutting the door behind him.  
  
*~More coming soon! 


	2. Chapter Two

Thunderstorm: Chapter Two  
  
Inside was very crowded. People with children, some injured, most were just happy that they had somewhere to hide. Every room in the house was full with the only source of light being from a few candles held by some. Zim was appalled. He really didn't like this, and the smell of all the different people made him sick. He passed through everyone trying to reach the kitchen. He had a back up generator and decided there's no time like the present to use it. When the lights came on so did the noise level. People began talking and looking around for family members and friends. Among them were Dib and Gaz who managed to get the solitude of sitting behind the couch. They remained silent for a while until Dib decided to break in.  
  
"Is he okay," he asked. Gaz seemed to pause a moment in thought before answering.  
  
"I'm not sure, all I know is that when the storm hit he told me to go to the lab and hide in the cabinet under the shelf, so I did and I heard the basement door shut," she paused for a second before continuing, "then when it was all over I stepped out and he wasn't there. The lab was there, but he wasn't and..." Dib who was giving her his full attention thought she was about to cry, which was strange to him as he had never seen her cry sense their mom died. He gave her a reassuring hug and urged her to go on.  
  
"And..."  
  
"And the house, it's gone, all of it gone. If he wasn't in the basement then where is he," Gaz asked knowing that she already knew the answer. Dib also knew what this led up to, and started to cry silently. They both sat for a while trying to get over their shock, with each failing at the attempt. Suddenly, as if a bomb exploded the house shook, rocking everyone to one side.  
  
"Cupcakes are done," Gir shouted from the kitchen. Some people exited the cooking area with caracoled faces as the little green dog pushed out some blackened lumps of sweetbread and frosting. Zim shook his head in disapproval from his spot on the couch.  
  
"I can't believe this, I leave for um...," Zim looked at a clock and saw how late it really was,"One o'clock!" As his comment was made the house rocked again. "Gir, enough cupcakes already," Zim shouted.  
  
"I didn't do that," Gir answered. Upon hearing Gir's answer everyone looked outside to see that it was a swirling black mass that was violently shaking the building. The sound of the houses boards creaking and bolts loosening did not hold a comforting tune. Zim again was astonished by the strength of this weather phenomenon as he watched the door to his home flex and bend in ways wood and steal shouldn't. Everyone backed away from the flexing windows and creaking boards as the storm drew closer. Zim jumped off the couch, nearly knocking it over on Dib and Gaz, to the middle of the floor.  
  
"Computer, third level now," Zim commanded and just as quickly the floor beneath him lowered. Almost as an after thought he ordered that all floor levels be lowered. To the human's surprise the floor under them sank carrying them and furniture down into the earth. When they were a good ten feet down what once was the floor closed off to become the ceiling, leaving the upper part of the house abandoned. Zim, who was two levels below where the humans were at, began typing into his computer.  
  
"Computer, tell me exactly what is a tornado," Zim asked.  
  
"Processing, Tornados are low pressure high pressure winds moving in a vortex, more commonly found in a strip of land called Tornado Alley. It spouts from super...," it was interrupted by Zim hitting a different button.  
  
"I want to know its destructive power,"Zim said.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you say so, it's the most powerful storm on Earth next to the hurricane, with a scale of F1 to F5 these winds can start at 100 to 395 miles per hour."  
  
"Is there anyway to access this power," Zim asked with evil dripping from his words. "Processing: no."  
  
"WHAT! Why not," Zim pouted.  
  
"Master?" Gir said as he entered the computer room.  
  
"What," the little alien snapped still upset about his discovery.  
  
"Why you helpin' the humans," the sir questioned totally ignoring his master's sour mood. Zim thought about if for a moment longer than he wanted to before coming up with an answer.  
  
"Well, if I let the tornado thingy destroy them, then I can't do it, and we're not gonna let that happen," Zim stated quite pleased with his answer.  
  
"Okie, dokey."  
  
Meanwhile on the upper level people began to get a little restless and unnerved by the noise occurring just above them. They could hear every scratch, crash, bang, and slam that was whirling around overhead. Some children cried while parents tried to comfort. Still others whimpered or screamed every time the ceiling shook from impact. The lights of their underground hideaway were fairly dim, purposely due to Zim didn't want them seeing his home base anyway.  
  
"Hey, do you smell that," an older man shouted from his place in the middle. Everyone quieted and sniffed the air including Dib and Gaz. Both brother and sister recognized the smell immediately.  
  
"Diesel fuel," they yelled in unison with a few others.  
  
"Gas! There's gas leaking in here," a woman cried as she pointed to the location of a stream of diesel fuel coming from a crack. People quickly jumped out of the way of the noxious smelling liquid as it began to cover the floor.  
  
Drip. Drop, drip, drop. Zim looked up to see a acorn colored fluid dripping from his air ventilation system.  
  
"What the...," Zim said as he stood up and noticed the liquid was dripping from every craves of his lab. "Computer, what is this," the irken asked rubbing the fluid of the floor with his finger,"It smells awful."  
  
"Fuel, a fossil fuel used to operate human machinery," the computer answered.  
  
"What's it doing in my lab," Zim questioned wiping the liquid off his hand. The computer made a few clicks and beeps as it searched for the origin of the fuel. It pulled up a picture of a truck, that resembled a cylinder made of silver, nestled in the wreckage of what use to be his funny looking home. From a large gash in its side, a black substance poured out and seeped into the ground were they were. Then the computer showed the first level where every human being was climbing on furniture trying to escape the diesel. Most were standing on chairs and tables, a few sat on the fridge and toilet, and many were climbing all over the couch. "Oh great," Zim said as he watched the sight of thirty people balancing on one another. Zim knew he would have to either abandon the base, safe the base and expose himself, or move the people out and save the base.  
  
"Well Duh," Zim scoffed as he quickly went to the first floor. He was immediately met by the smell of fuel and the screams of thirty. "Computer, transport me, Gir, the base, and humans to um... anywhere but here," Zim ordered. The whole base disappeared leaving the house, diesel, and Earth behind. "What the..." Zim shouted as he and everything became weightless. The base was floating around in the emptiness of space. "I meant somewhere else on Earth, try near their health care unit," Zim demanded. The base disappeared again and reappeared beside the city's hospital. "Computer , Get the Humans Out NOW!," Zim shouted and with that the top to the now exposed lab opened up allowing everyone to climb out.  
  
"Thank you for riding Irken Space Technology, please watch your step and have a nice day," the computer voice politely said as people stumbled out of the base. Dib and Gaz on the other hand decided to stay not knowing exactly where they should go  
  
. "Remember, you saw nothing, this all apart of your imagination, and you are really asleep," Zim shouted to the exiting crowd. Being that they were all in a shocked, dazed, fear everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Bye," Gir squealed as the base disappeared once again.  
  
"Now we're going to half to rebuild Gir," Zim gripped as he marched through the distorted living room. Gaz and Dib quickly ducked their heads behind their hiding place, the couch. Gir walked over and clicked on the television that was now upside down.  
  
"This is Rich Clark with this mornings news. A terrible scene has hit the mid-west, several tornados have touched down during the hours of 9pm to 1:30am," the news caster announced as pictures of destroyed homes and office buildings popped up on the screen. Dib and Gaz cautiously peeked over the couch to see the television, all the while keeping an eye out for Zim. Then to their dismay a picture of their dismantled house was shown. At first Dib didn't recognize the pile of rubble until he squinted and noticed some familiar items. Gaz, who had already seen the mess, turned away to look at her brother. At first he looked dumbfounded but it quickly began to change into a look of pure agony.  
  
"It's all gone, every...thing," Dib said softly. Gaz really didn't have a response being that she still had trouble swallowing down the shock. They were so distracted by the scenes on the screen that they didn't notice Zim had walked back in to the area.  
  
"What are you still doing here," Zim yelled as he saw the purple and black hair sprouting from behind the couch. He was startled when both humans broke out into tears. Gir, who had the capability of emotion, took one look at them and instantly felt sad.  
  
"Don't cry, you can have my moose," Gir said holding out his toy to the tear stricken siblings. Zim didn't know what to do in this situation. He could deal with Dib being angry, frightened, cocky, or even glad but he had no idea what to do when his enemy was crying.  
  
"Quit it, don't cry your getting water all over the place," Zim said trying to sound strict. Gir began crying as well, leaving the irken with the only dry eyes. "Why are you doing this, stop it," Zim said now sounding more like he was going to sob.  
  
"What are we going to do," Dib cried as the thought of he and his sister going to an orphanage ran through his head.  
  
"We have to...find out...what happened to dad," Gaz chocked out as she stood up. Dib followed suit, wiping his face with the sleeve of his trenchcoat.  
  
"Yeah, we'll find him and...and," the pale boy began as he turned to face his sister. Both of their faces screwed up as a fresh batch of tears came down their checks.  
  
"Here we go again," Zim moaned as he watched the two humans weep. He couldn't believe that all this pain and suffering was brought on by some dumb storm. He momentarily had to leave the sobbing trio as he had to make sure that his home base was being rebuilt correctly. He had to clear the old house away to make a new complete replica of the same home. When the little alien returned he saw Dib, Gaz, and Gir all sitting on the couch in silence. Well, Dib and Gaz were silent.  
  
"Zim, can we stay here for a while," Dib asked as kindly as possible.  
  
"Ha, you expect me, a high Irken Invader, to allow you, a filthy human to stay in my house," Zim stated with such contempt that it sounded like he would kill you with his words. Gir gave Zim a look that a mother would give a child who just told a lie.  
  
"Who's a high Irken Invader," he asked in a sing song voice.  
  
"What are you talking about Gir," Zim said, quite annoyed that his robot slave would question him.  
  
"Wait a minute...what?" Gir questioned, confused.  
  
"You said, who's a high Irken Invader," Zim said mocking Gir's squeaky voice,"and I asked whatcha talkin about Gir."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forget," Gir cheered happily. Zim smacked his forehead in frustration.  
  
"Master can they stay, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeassssse?" Gir pleaded jumping of the couch and making whimpering noises.  
  
"No Gir, their the enemy. We want to destroy them not have slumber parties with them," Zim stated crossing his arms.  
  
"Zim, I promise no funny stuff, please let us stay here, at least till the sun comes up," Dib tried to compromise.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Zim said obviously not thinking about changing his mind.  
  
"Oh you'll believe it when I come over there and shove my fist into your...," Gaz began angrily, before Dib cut here off.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty Please."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please, Please, Pretty Please with sugar frosting and a cherry on top," Gir said wanting to get in on the conversation.  
  
"Your not going to quit are you," Zim stated.  
  
"Not before you receive a black eye," Gaz threatened. Zim frowned. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you stay, but if you touch anything, and I mean anything, I'm booting you out," Zim said,"And turn the lasers on you," he added as an after thought.  
  
"Okay, deal," Dib agreed.  
  
"Computer, bring some blankets and pil...pillows to the living room," Zim ordered. From the newly created roof a few sheets and small pillows came down to the floor. "Now I'll be in my lab, but don't think that I can't keep an eye on you, because I can," Zim said as he watched the two wrap themselves up in the blankets.  
  
"Yea, sleep over," Gir shouted as he dashed out of the room to reemerge with a sleeping bag. He laid it down next to Dib and curled up. Both Gaz and Dib past out being exhausted from crying and being past their usual bedtime. Zim left the room and walked into the kitchen where he climbed onto a toilet and flushed himself down to his replanted, underground base. He wanted to study more about the natural disaster that ravaged the city so and started out on his computer. He glanced at the screen and finally noticed he had received a message. The irken quickly opened it up seeing that it was from the Tallest.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~There's chapter two. I'm so happy that u like my story. Thanks for the reviews. More chapters on the way! 


	3. Chapter Three

Thunderstorm: Chapter Three  
  
Suddenly, a video picture of the leaders of Irk popped up on the screen. "Hello, Zim?" Tallest Purple said as he seemed to be looking around the base.  
  
"He's not here, he went to chase the DIB-human," Gir's voice broke in from it's recorded tape.  
  
"Mmm well, then what do we do now," Purple whispered turning to his co- leader, Tallest Red.  
  
"Tell him anyway, Zim we are glad of your services in the past...," Red began before purple picked up and finished.  
  
"But we have decided to let you go."  
  
"Yes, don't bother calling us. We won't bother calling you. Your transmitter has been disconnected." Zim stared at the screen in bewilderment.  
  
"So I'm fired," Gir's voice broke in again.  
  
"No, Zim's fired...Just make sure he gets this message," Purple said.  
  
"Oh, and Zim as a strict Irked military command stay on the planet you're on, don't trouble yourself by coming back to Irk," Red ordered with slight amusement in his voice. Zim was speechless. All he could think was that this must be come horrible mistake, or a joke.  
  
"In short terms your mission has been terminated," both leaders said in unison, with like smiles on their faces. With that the screen went black. Zim just stood in the hum of his systems not even making an effort to blink. He just couldn't believe, let alone understand what he just heard. To be an invader was all he wanted to do, nothing more and nothing less. He lived to serve his home planet, and tried so hard to appease his leaders. Now he was abandoned. Forgotten and alone. He snapped out of his trance and looked around his secret lair. It had to be a mistake right. They would call back any moment now and say it was a test, but for some reason he knew they wouldn't.  
  
"My mission," Zim said quietly to himself. Then without warning he slumped to the ground shouting in rage, confusion and pain. What am I going to do? Did I upset the Almighty Tallest somehow? What about the mission? The humans? His house? Base? Am I stuck on Earth? Do I leave? All these questions raced through his mind, without answers. He thought so hard his mind began punishing him with a harsh headache. He hugged his legs to his chest and stared blankly at his computer screen, that showed the same blank expression.  
  
As minutes turned into hours Zim finally stood up and walked slowly to the exit of his labs. When he reached the top of his home, he glanced around the house sadly. He had tried so hard to look normal and for what. He quietly made his way to the living room looking down at the still, sleeping figures. It was around five in the morning and dawn was just about to break. The alien stood there for a while before making his way to the door. He opened it up to be greeted by the same sights of last nights events. Homes destroyed, trees knocked down, scrap metal, and debris riddled the ground. He glanced from the wreckage to the now slightly rising sun. Even though he thought this planet was a horrible ball of spinning filth, he did like its sun sets and rises. So full of color, with its pink and orange hues along with the blue sky and violet outline.  
  
He had done plenty of thinking about his life shattering message. He was still in shock and confusion but he decided that he would leave Earth and go into space somewhere. He didn't know exactly where he wanted to end up, but if he wasn't welcome at home, then he felt he wasn't welcomed anywhere. Zim was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the purple and pink ship enter into the Earth's atmosphere. Instead he went back inside to get in at least an hour of rest. He picked up Girl and the sleeping bag and headed for the couch. He laid them down upon the sofa, and jumped up onto it as well. Then he wrapped himself up in the blanket and went into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in an abandoned parking lot, a spacecraft similar to Zim's vootrunner landed. It was soon followed by two more vootrunners. The hatches of all three ships opened to reveal three irkens in Invader uniform. They all were taller than Zim, but quiet small for human standards. Each had blue eyes instead of red. One who appeared to be taller than the rest, and automatically given leadership, pulled out a screen from his pod. It flickered onto the picture of another irken, this time with purple eyes, and a uniform signify high command.  
  
"Ma'am, we have landed undetected, what are our next orders," he said saluting her.  
  
"Good work, we need to render the planet helpless. I want communications down, fuel and weapons destroyed, and all the Earthinoids captured, you know what to do," she explained waving her hand to allow the soldier to be at ease.  
  
"What about Zim," he questioned.  
  
"Don't worry, the Tallest have said it's been taken care of he won't be bothering the mission," she answered.  
  
"Okay, I have my orders," he said forcefully.  
  
"All right, Commander Juelia out."  
  
"Invader Pud out."  
  
Pud turned to face his soldiers. "Okay you heard the command, let's go rain some doom." All three Invaders took off in separate directions, each heading toward their area of expertise. Meanwhile, in Zim's home one figure began to stir.  
  
"Man, I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Dib said as he clutched his head in pain. He glanced around momentarily confused about his surroundings. He still didn't have glasses and his vision was blurred, however he recognized where he was. Memories quickly came flooding back. He slowly stood up, taking special care not to disturb his sleeping sister. He limped on his bad ankle over to the open window and looked out. The sun was now letting its golden rays bathe everything in a warm light. He survived the damage as best he could with obscured vision and let out a sad sigh. Some people were also out along with police cars and fire trucks, to begin the difficult task of cleaning up. He watched as families walked by what use to be their homes. Staring blankly at the scene, his thoughts wondered off to his family. What was he and Gaz going to do? Well he knew the answer, he just didn't want to accept it. Dad had to be safe, right? He was a scientist, the best, after all, if anyone knew what to do during a disaster it would be him. So, why isn't he here. Dib was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Gaz had awakened and was standing beside him.  
  
"I wish mom was here," Dib said softly to himself.  
  
"Me too." Startled Dib jumped and put a hand to his heart dramatically.  
  
"Dah! You...you scared me."  
  
"Phhit dork," she responded jokingly. She then looked out the window at the scenes of crumbled buildings and shattered lives. Together, both brother and sister stared out the glass with expressions of deep thought. Zim yawned and stretched as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes to Gaz and Dib standing in front of his window. He didn't say anything, just slowly got off the couch and approached them cautiously. The two siblings didn't acknowledge his presence until he politely coughed. Dib and Gaz quickly turned around to face the little green skinned boy. Dib almost knew Zim was going to either yell at them or destroy them, but before he could say anything his stomach talked for him. For that matter Gaz's stomach growled too.  
  
"Hungry?" Zim asked nonchalantly. Not knowing exactly how to respond, the siblings nodded. "Gir."  
  
"Yes my master," Gir said as he quickly ran up and saluted, eyes glowing red.  
  
"Bring them to some human filth food," Zim said loudly.  
  
"Okie dokey," Gir said eyes changing back to their usual sky blue. He walked into the kitchen motioning for the humans to follow. Dib and Gaz walked into the weird eating area and stood by the door, watching the little robot take food items and drinks from the refrigerator.  
  
"You want tacos, cupcakes, waffles, pizza, or um bacon," Gir said placing all the variety of foods on the table.  
  
"I'll take the pizza,"Gaz said picking up a slice.  
  
"I guess I'll have waffles," Dib said grabbing the short stack.  
  
"Yeah I get tacos," the sir cried. As they began eating, Zim walked in and stood by the door. He couldn't help but feel sick. How could they eat that stuff? Dib had the feeling he was being watched and glanced up at where Zim was standing.  
  
"What's wrong, this food's not poisoned is it?" Dib asked suspiciously.  
  
"What, No. Don't be silly," Zim scoffed at the thought of even touching human food let alone try and poison it.  
  
"Well anyway, I guess we better go, you being bent on world domination and all," Dib said standing up slowly.  
  
"Not anymore," Zim mumbled sadly more to himself than anything.  
  
"What did you say," Dib and Gaz both shouted giving Zim an odd expression. Zim, seeing that this could led to unwanted questioning, quickly shrugged off the comment.  
  
"Nothing, just eat your food and leave," Zim ordered pointing at their plates and then to the door. There was a long awkward silence before Gir finally broke the tension by turning up the TV.  
  
"News Flash *beep, beep, beep* News Flash *beep, beep, beep*," the broadcasting system announced flashing bold black print on a white background. Curious, Zim, Dib, and Gaz came into the living room and were instantly shocked. The word Invasion scrolled across the screen. Then a news reporter's voice broke in over the speaker. "There seems to be an Invasion of an enormous proportion occurring as I speak. The government has issued a warning, this is the first time a disaster of this magnitude has ever happened. I mean all weapons and communication is cut off from the east coast to the western part of the country. Stay inside, and bunker down, but remain calm..." Suddenly the reporter's broadcast was cut off sharply and the screen was replaced by snow. Then to everyone's surprise again, especially Zim's, was a picture of the Irken symbol fading in with the words Surrender Now! Written at the bottom. Dib glared at the picture box, then quickly turned his raging eyes on Zim.  
  
"Now I see, You Rotten Alien MONSTER!" he shouted in anger. Zim looked at Dib and knew he was in for trouble.  
  
"Look Dib-human, I'm just as shocked as you," Zim spat. Obviously Dib didn't believe him as his face grew red with fury.  
  
"Your gonna pay, you and your alien scum buddies," Dib yelled charging at Zim with his hands reaching for the irken's neck. Zim quickly sidestepped out of the way as Dib trampled by. However with great agility Dib quartered back and made another attempt on Zim's life. With equal agility Zim leapt out of the way onto the couch.  
  
"Listen to me,...wait just let me talk...," the green one tried to explain while dodging the pale boy's attacks. Gaz, in seeing that her brother was going to hurt himself, quickly grabbed the blanket from their previous sleeping spot and ran at Dib. Being in his blind rage Dib didn't see her come up behind him with the sheet nor did he expect her action. She threw the blanket over him trapping him in the cloth, then with a quick push she got him to the ground. She then grabbed the ends forming a bag and then swiftly knotted the top. Dib struggled madly within the sheet screaming and yelling.  
  
"Now explain yourself, and it better be good or I'll release him," Gaz growled at Zim. The little irken re-composed himself, brushing off dust, and walked over to where she and the shouting bag were.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything," Zim started but noticed Gaz loosen the knot,"However I will." Gaz smiled. "I don't really know what's happing, I was relieved of my duties of conquering this ball of mud...."  
  
"Zim, I'm going to wring your little green neck!" Dib shouted. Zim continued ignoring the threat.  
  
"Why would my Tallest do this, I don't know. It was my job, My Job, and now this," he sounded angry, confused, and distressed all at once.  
  
"How do we know your not lying," Dib shouted frustrated that he was trapped in a blanket.  
  
"Look human filth, I was entrusted to take over this planet, and...," Zim trailed off. He felt hurt and betrayed that he was let go so other Invaders could take over.  
  
"And...," Gaz said with annoyance. But before Zim could give an answer, the television screen fizzled an image of Invader Pud, sitting with his hands clasped over a desk that was more of an Irken design. If it wasn't for his green skin and two antennae he'd look British.  
  
"Listen up Earthinoids, as of right now you are property of the Irken Empire. Every last arsenal weapon of your planet has been reduced to ashes, thanks to Invader Qui," he said directing the picture to Qui who was taking a bow while holding a ray gun. "Every president, minister, chief, chancellor, czter, commander, leader, dictator, and an array of citizens have been taken to the skill of Invader Alem and his team," Pud said pointing in the direction of Alem who stood up against three tied up leaders. "And of coarse your inferior communication methods are downed due to me, so as your new masters we order you to go outside your homes and offices right now, if you resist...," Pud smiled slyly.  
  
"If you resist, I'll take care of you," Qui smiled wickedly as she pointed the ray gun at the camera. Almost like a blazing fire, Dib tore through the blanket and stared immediately at the screen.  
  
"We have to stop them," he said absent mindedly as he quickly wiped out his lap top computer. He rapidly began typing and was quickly disappointed. He slammed the lap top.  
  
"They did it, even the Internet's dead," Dib said coldly. Zim looked back and forth between the humans he was so use to hating and the irkens that he loved. The scowling Dib and the smirking Pud. The invaded and the invader. His canceled mission and the new takers of it. Zim's mind clicked and he had come to a decision. If they kicked him off Irk, and wanted him to stay on Earth, then fine. The little blue planet had just gained a new warrior.  
  
  
  
*~Thanks for all the reviews guys. As you can see there are a few of my own characters in this chapter. Chapter four will be on its way soon. Please don't steal my characters either, not that anyone would, but at least no one can say I never said it. 


	4. Chapter Four

Thunderstorm: Chapter Four  
  
"Come on. Computer, to my labs now!" Zim ordered signaling for Dib and Gaz to get on the platform. Dib hastily jumped on. He wanted to stop this invasion so badly, he didn't care how it would be done. Gaz also hopped onto the disappearing platform. Once down, all three made their way to the large screen.  
  
"How can we trust you, Zim," Dib asked as he rethought about the situation.  
  
"Look, my people, my leaders have abandoned me and worst of all disgraced me by having another invader take my mission. I disown my past and want to take up this planet's fight against that former time," Zim stated as he turned to face Dib and Gaz. He stared at them for sometime before Gaz interrupted.  
  
"So, what are you waiting for."  
  
"I'm waiting for your oath," Zim said matter of factually. The two siblings exchanged questioning glances.  
  
"A what?" Dib asked.  
  
"You know an oath that says I'm on your side, a pledge."  
  
"Okay an oath um . . . all right," Dib stuttered.  
  
"Put your left hand over your heart and raise your right hand," Gaz directed to which Zim did.  
  
"All right repeat. I pledge allegiance to . . . " Gaz stopped.  
  
"To mother Earth," Dib finished.  
  
"And I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Gaz continued.  
  
"To uphold the law and help those in need," Dib added.  
  
"For one globe, under God." "Indivisible, with liberty, justice, and . . . ,"  
  
"Pizza for all."  
  
"I pledge allegiance to mother Earth, and swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, to uphold the law and help those in need, for one globe under God, indivisible, with liberty, justice and pizza for all," Zim repeated with enthusiasm and sincerity. Then for the first time in a while Dib and Gaz smiled.  
  
"Your really being serious, aren't you," Dib stated giving Zim his full attention, which was hard being he couldn't see clearly.  
  
"Yes, but don't think that I'm doing this for you earth skunk, this is a personal battle. After this I'm leaving."  
  
"All right then, lets get this show on the road, already," Gaz exclaimed. The trio began their difficult task of coming up with a fool prof plan. Zim knew the technology and Irken operations. Dib had a little more knowledge on weaknesses then Zim even knew, including irkens reaction to water and boloney. Gaz, well, Gaz knew everything there is to know about warfare tactics due to the fact of all the gaming she's done. Gir, who had just decided to make himself apart of the group, also wanted to help. He decided that he could bake cupcakes for the enemy. Needless to say he received some odd looks from everyone.  
  
"Wait a minute. That might actually work as a distraction," Gaz said as she looked down at the hyper active robot.  
  
"Yes, a decoy of sorts," Zim agreed.  
  
"Okay, now we need to find their main headquarters," Dib said.  
  
"Easier said then done, you'll have to go into space, that's usually where the Armada strikes from," Zim said matter of factually.  
  
"I don't care where it is, just as long as we stop them," Dib growled.  
  
"Uh *whistle* we're over here Dib, that's the computer," Gaz said, snapping her fingers to get his attention.  
  
"Oh. Jezz, I can't see a thing without my glasses," Dib stated, sounding frustrated.  
  
"Don't you have an extra pair," Zim asked.  
  
"Yes, but they were at the house, which is no longer there," Dib answered sadly. Then his face lit up.  
  
"Wait Gaz, Dad's labs still there right," he said, heading for the exit of the alien base.  
  
"Yeah so," Gaz said following him, Zim close behind.  
  
"Just come on."  
  
At the Membrane household or what was left of it, Dib, Gaz, Zim, and Gir all went down into the exposed basement. Dib quickly made his way over to a drawer and began digging through a mess of papers and files. He finally pulled out a pair of red glasses similar to his. The pale boy put them on and instantly felt relieved, he could now see clearly.  
  
"Where'd we get those, they look familiar?" Gaz asked starting at her brother's new attire.  
  
"This is probably why," Dib said softly as he pulled a picture from his inside pocket. It was a picture of them, when they were little, being held by their mother. She was wearing the glasses.  
  
"I remember trying them on when I was down here and they worked pretty good," Dib said, returning the picture to its safe place.  
  
" Yeah, well I guess we better get going," Gaz said shrugging off the moment of sentimental ness. The small group made their way back up only to be startled by the site of a colossal ship enter Earth's atmosphere blocking the sun, causing an artificial night to fall over them.  
  
"Their Heeeeeereeee," Gir said innocently.  
  
"Okay, this is happening a little faster than I expected," Zim commented, "this means we're gonna have to work faster." He took off running back to his base along with the others.  
  
Meanwhile on the mammoth spacecraft, Commander Juelia walked the halls, heading for her sector. As she walked, her path crossed Tallest Red and Purple's chambers.  
  
"Well, what are we going to use this planet for," Tallest Red said tapping his claws on his chair. Juelia stopped to listen, letting her curiosity get the better of her.  
  
"I'm not sure, has an awful amount of that wet, burning stuff on it plus it smells, and did you see the creatures we caught, they're ugly," Tallest Purple explained.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't have to bad a fuel reserve and the music's awesome," Red pointed out.  
  
"So maybe a gas station concert hall planet," Purple suggested.  
  
"Yeah that sounds about right. Mmm, but what about the humans," Red thought.  
  
"Well, some surrender, others fight, so surrender we'll make a slave out a ya, fight we'll make a shish kabob out a ya," Purple smiled.  
  
"Hey, surrender slave, fight shish kabob. Like the way that sounds," Red agreed.  
  
"That reminds me I'm hungry," Purple said.  
  
"Now lets just hope Zim's so caught up in the agony of dismissal to mess this up," Red stated.  
  
"Yeah he'll probably get nuke in the middle of something," Purple offered unemotionally.  
  
"Yeah," Red said nonchalantly.  
  
"Wanna get something to eat before the speech," Purple said standing up.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Juelia quickly hid as Tallest Purple opened the door. When both we're gone Juelia came out from behind the corner. This was unbelievable. The Almighty Tallest had basically lied to and sentenced another irken to death, even though it was Zim. How could they, then again they were the absolute rulers they could so whatever they wanted. However she still felt it was wrong. In fact she thought the whole idea of invading was unnecessary. The commander thought her people had already gained enough to live and prosper for years to come, but to think such things was punishable. Being she had received high marks in the Invader Academy she was promoted to Commander, but her position was not earned due to her willingness to perform in the task of invading. She hated to have to destroy other world's and creatures, but it was law to do as the leaders commanded and that's that. As she finally made it to her sector, she told the others she would retire to her sleeping quarters to rest. As every Irken so solider on board thought about the up coming invasion, one Irken planed to wreak the entire mission.  
  
Zim was at the controls of his vootrunner with Dib, Gaz, Gir, and water guns in the back.  
  
"Okay, when we get inside, we'll have to hit the control room first," Zim explained as he hovered his small ship in closer to the main hull of the Irken mother ship. Dib and Gaz both grabbed a water gun, and a combat belt filled with water balloons and Oscar Myer packages. They both nodded in agreement with Zim's plan.  
  
"Remember what we told you Gir, you're a distraction," Zim said looking down at the little robot.  
  
"Can we play tag, and leprechauns," Gir asked sweetly sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever," Zim said quickly as he turned his attention back to the huge spacecraft ahead of them. When they were close enough to the ship Zim pushed a button on the central panel, and what looked like a docking bay slowly moved up to them. As soon as the vootrunner was docked, Zim pressed another button and threw a switch. With that, all three passengers we're transported out of the ship as beams of light and teleported to what looked like the waiting area of an airport.  
  
"All right Gir, this is your time to be . . . ah just go," Zim said pointing down a long corridor.  
  
"What am I suppose to do again," Gir asked. Zim slapped his forehead.  
  
"Um Gir, you see those guards down there," Dib said pointing to two very mean looking irkens. Gir nodded. "Well have them play tag, and they're it. Don't have them come near us or . . . your out."  
  
"Oooooohh," Gir said quite pleased at the idea. He waved good bye as he ran down to play with his new friends. Zim, Dib, and Gaz all waited listening to one insanely happy Gir and two seriously confused irkens. When they decided the coast was clear, all three made their way down the opposite corridor. Zim glanced around reading the Irken signs that lead this way and that. Several times they had to duck and hide from the eyes of soldiers who did their usual rounds. As they came to a hall splitting off into five directions they decided to stop and think which would be the best choice.  
  
"How do we know what path to take," Dib said looking at each passage way and the sign above.  
  
"Well theses two seem to be about right," Zim said pointing at two right in front of them.  
  
"Oh great, we're being watched," Gaz said pointing at what appeared to be a hovering camera. Dib took aim at the strange video device and shot it. The camera fell with a short-circuiting display. Then he turned to his comrades smiling triumphantly. However, Gaz and Zim stared in horror behind him. Dib's smile vanished along with his proud stance.  
  
"There's a whole fleet of soldiers behind me, isn't there." Both nodded. The boy turned around to see Gir running widely at him with a long line of angry, armed Irkens behind.  
  
"RUN!" Zim shouted as he quickly ran down one of the tunnels. Gaz followed him, and Dib tried to follow as well, but was tripped up by Gir. As the furious group came closer, Dib, in a rushed panic, grabbed Gir and dashed into a different tunnel. Gir, thinking that this was one huge game, popped out a radio from his cranium and played 'Goodness, Gracious, Great Balls of Fire'. On reaching the fork, the irkens split up and followed the two parties. Zim and Gaz ran down what seemed to be a never ending hallway. Even when they did eventually reach a turn, the second hall was longer than the last.  
  
"We need to reach that control room quick Zim," Gaz said showing signs of tiring.  
  
"Heh, heh that might take a while, this is a large place and the main controls are probably at its core." Then a beam of heat past between them. Both looked back to see that their pursuers had gained on them and now were firing laser guns.  
  
"We need to get to a teleporter or something," Zim yelped. Gaz pumped up her water gun and took aim at the main firing aliens. She successfully hit a few, causing them to fall back a little in stinging pain.  
  
"Start closing off exits and sectors in area 3K5B," one of the Irken officers yelled into a communicator, "There's four unknown personnel, one irken, one robot, class sir, and two humans, I repeat shut off sectors in 3K5B." Gaz continued to water down any soldier that came in to close for comfort. Zim gasped as he saw gates start to slam around them.  
  
"We're being locked off," Zim shouted as he quickened his pace. Then he had an idea. He shot out his spider type legs from his pod, and picked up Gaz by her waist; as she continued to shoot, only momentarily surprised that she was in the air. His metallic legs went as fast as they could, however Zim could see he wasn't going to be able to out run the shutting doors. Eventually they reached a dead end where Zim set Gaz down and then lowered himself. They were trapped and Gaz was out of water. The closed off passage filled up with Irken soldiers, weapons trained on the two trespassers.  
  
"Fun's over," Gaz growled as she dropped her gun and rose her hands in the air along with Zim.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Thats chapter four! C ya chapter five! Thanks for the good reviews. 


	5. Chapter Five

Thunderstorm: Chapter Five  
  
Meanwhile Dib and Gir were having a thrilling time riding down a long spiral shoot. They had jumped into a hole in the wall not knowing that it was a garbage unit. Gir was having more fun, screaming happily down the roller coaster, while Dib screamed out of shear terror. As they reached the end of the slide Dib quickly reached back and dug his nails on to the edge. He watched as his water gun sailed over into what appeared to be a grinder. He could hear the plastic crunch on the wheeling blades below.  
  
"We're Doomed!" Gir laughed loudly as he held on to the boy's head. Dib's eyes wandered around the area trying to find a way out of his situation. His sites rested on what appeared to be a flap door. He made a quick prayer that it wasn't the laundry shoot and leapt for it. Luckily the flap opened and him and Gir rolled in through. They tumbled down a sloped floor and popped out the other side, landing in a pile on the cold metal floor. Dib rose up and brushed himself off. He looked around and was stunned by what he saw.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh. Look at all the humans," Gir said trotting up to Dib's side. There was thousands upon thousands of cells filled with at least one or two people. Dib had to blink and rub his eyes to let the scene before him sink in.  
  
"Oh my..., this can't be good," he whispered as he slowly took steps forward. Suddenly Gir's eyes turned crimson red and he quickly yanked Dib back and behind a control panel and motioned for the boy to remain quiet. Two irken guards soon passed by just where Dib had stood a few seconds earlier. When both guards were out of sight Dib slowly stood up.  
  
"Thanks Gir," Dib said gratefully. The little robot lit up at the show of gratitude and hugged Dib's middle. The paranormal investigator to be again made his way out to the cells, with the little sir glued to his side. People from all over the globe filled each imprisonment. Americans, Africans, Europeans, Asians, South Americans, and Australians. Those from Spanish decent, Jewish background, Japanese culture, German and French speaking, along with Natives from all continents. All ages ranging form two years to ninety-two. Dib just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Psst, hey come here, hurry," Dib heard a voice whisper to him. He turned to the cell right next to him, in which a girl around his age stood. She had long, straight black hair along with blue eyes which were enhanced by her thin, oval framed glasses. She wore a simple red shirt and black jeans with blue tennis shoes. However what Dib noticed was that she was wearing a black trenchcoat similar to his.  
  
"You have to get me out, I think I know where the controls are. I just know it," she said assuredly. Dib looked the cell over trying to find some form of lock. His eyes met with a computer panel on the side of the bars.  
  
"Don't worry, I think I can get you out," Dib said taking out his lap top computer. The girl looked at the computer with awe.  
  
"Wow, that's awesome, it even comes with accessories," she said as she watched Dib attach a suction cup to the computer.  
  
"Yeah just some of the stuff you get when you're the son of a scientist," Dib said happily as he typed in on the keyboard. Soon there was a low hissing noise as the air pressured lock on the cell opened. The girl stepped out glad to be free. Then her face became serious as she looked around.  
  
"You said you knew where the controls were, right?" Dib asked putting his lap top away.  
  
"Yes, follow me," she whispered walking quietly over to what looked like a door. She looked around the closed exit till she found what she was looking for. She pressed a small green button on the frame and the door slide up into the wall to allow all to pass.  
  
"Good luck," someone from one of the cell's whispered.  
  
"Ten cuidado," someone else in a Spanish accent said. Both Dib and the young girl gave a thumbs up and passed through the door.  
  
"Bye, bye," Gir waved as he too went out the exit. At this point in time Zim and Gaz we're being led by two tall Irken guards.  
  
"Where's Dib," Gaz whispered to Zim as they entered into a fairly large room. Zim shrugged, he really didn't care at that moment. All that he could think about was how much trouble they were in. He hung his head low as they passed other irkens, who gave down casting glares. Unlike Zim, Gaz glared back with rage. They finally came to a hault.  
  
"Take them to the prison unit with the rest of em," a familiar voice was heard. It was Invader Pud. "Wait a minute aren't you...yes you are. Invader Zim," he smirked looking down on the irken. Zim didn't look up, he didn't want to see this rivaling invader.  
  
"Heck you're a lot shorter than I would have guessed, no hard feelings about your mission I hope. Its amazing the Tallest sent you out here to begin with," Pud laughed cruelly. Zim still hadn't looked up even though one could tell that he was effected by Pud's words. "If I were them I would have sent you to a sun or something, but no matter," Pud smiled. He was quite enjoying himself, making what he thought was an insignificant little speck feel miserable.  
  
"Why don't you shove it, before I tear out your insides and hang you up by your antennas," Gaz spat with great annoyance, and contempt. Pud was shocked by the humans outburst, however disgusted that such a despicable creature would talk to him like that. Zim on the other hand was amazed. For the first time someone stuck up for him, even though it was a human, someone stood up for him. He looked up for the first time to see Pud rasing his hand to strike Gaz. With a disturbing smack he hit her across the face. Zim's temper flared to dangerous per portions. He wanted to strangle the arrogant irken but his hands were bind behind his back. Low on options, yet high in rage Zim did something he didn't even expect. When Pud was bringing back his hand he was stunned when Zim clamped down on it with his bare teeth.  
  
"Ahhh, get off me you little filthy rat," Pud screamed in pain as he tried to get his poor hand away from Zim's zipper teeth. Gaz and the other guards couldn't help but snicker a little. Zim soon realized what he had done and quickly released his grip.  
  
"Yuck, eww, what am I doing," he said sputtering his tongue in a sickening display.  
  
"I guess we can assume it doesn't taste like chicken," Gaz stated.  
  
"Take them now, out of my sight. You'll pay for this, you must certainly will," Pud growled as he left clutching his throbbing hand. Zim and Gaz were then roughly shoved into a teleporter where they would be kept. Meanwhile only a few sectors away Dib and his new ally made their way down the long corridors silently. Dib had told Gir to stand guard at the door of the imprisonment. They were having difficulty finding the control room due to the fact every sign was written in Irken.  
  
"I thought we passed them when we came in, but now I'm not sure," she said glancing around carefully. Dib stopped to study a particular sign that struck him as familiar.  
  
"Mmmm, wait this might be it, has to be," he said to himself remembering a time he had snuck into Zim's lab and saw this same exact sign at it's entrance. The girl walked over by Dib and looked at the sign as well.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"I'm about as sure as I'll ever be um...," Dib paused as he realized he didn't know her name.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Rosa, but I prefer to be called Red," she greeted.  
  
"Well Red, I'm Dib and I...think someone's coming, quick hide," he whispered running for the corner. He was followed by Red around the wall. They could hear the footfalls coming closer and they were heading straight for their hiding place. They knew they were in danger of being seen but there seemed to be no where to hide. That was until Red looked up and noticed what looked like an air vent. She pointed up to it and Dib saw it too. He cupped his hands and signaled for her to climb up. She scrambled up into the vent and turned around to help Dib up. However they came upon the problem that he couldn't reach. Red quickly took off her jacket and lowered it down. Dib grabbed on and she slowly raised him up. Just as he had reached the top an irken officer rounded the corner. He didn't notice the black boots hanging form the ceiling. Dib quickly drew in his feet and slide the vent plate back into place.  
  
"That was close," he said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah," Red agreed placing her trenchcoat back on. Then without warning or reason Dib froze up. He felt like he couldn't move.  
  
"What's wrong," Red asked showing great concern. He couldn't answer, his troat was dry. This place reminded him so much of that horrible day. He could still hear his mother saying 'keep going its going to be okay'. He could still feel the heat of the fire as well as his sister's hand in his palm.  
  
"Dib, DIB," Red yelled trying to get his attention. He finally snapped out of it shaking off the memories.  
  
"Huh? Oh um we better get going," Dib instructed almost sadly. He started crawling through the tunnel heading for the signs location. Red wanted to ask if he was okay but decided against it.  
  
  
  
*~Okay it's shorter than the other chapters but that's okay. Oh and for those who are wondering(because of this chapter) it's not a Zim/Gaz fic. Thank you :-) 


	6. Chapter Six

Thunderstorm: Chapter Six  
  
As Dib and Red crept along in the air ducts, Zim and Gaz sat in a cell surrounded by other imprisoned people.  
  
"This can't be good, their locking up their own kind now, that's it we're doomed, we're all gonna die," a young man shouted pointing at Zim.  
  
"Foolish human," Zim gripped to himself as he turned and walked to the middle of the prison. He looked at his cellmate, Gaz, and remembered the way she helped him out.  
  
"Um thank you Gaz," Zim stated, then he noticed the odd look she was giving him and quickly added,"you know, for standing up for me back there, no ones ever done that for me before." Gaz smiled  
  
"Yeah well thank you for taking a chunk out of that jerk for me," she said happily. Zim turned to look back out through the bars and observed the thousands of people who were trapped. He could see a few that were angry, some who were confused, many who were crying, and all were scared. At any other point in his life this would have felt different now. He glanced back at Gaz, who was now staring down at her clasped hands, then back to the others who were trying their best to hold themselves together, and comfort one another. Before he would have classified this as being the human weakness of emotion, but now it was more real for him, because he felt the same way. Zim was startled out of his thoughts however when he noticed a familiar figure dancing in and out of a far door.  
  
"Gir?!"  
  
"Master?!" Gir yelled happily looking up to where his name was called.  
  
"Gir, come here quickly," Zim ordered grabbing hold of the bars. Gir rapidly made his way to his master's side.  
  
"Yesssss," Gir said sweetly.  
  
"Can you get us out of here," Zim asked looking down at his robot slave.  
  
"Yes...wait a minute...no," Gir said as he popped out a rubber pig. Zim sighed out of frustration.  
  
"But the Dib-human can," Gir added.  
  
"Where is he," Zim asked. Gaz had by this time made her way over to the alien and sir unit. Gir's eyes turned red as he tracked where the human might be. Suddenly Gir shot a metallic finger upward and to the right.  
  
"He's in the ventilation system, sir," Gir stated sharply. Zim and Gaz both looked at one another than back at Gir.  
  
"Can you get to him," Gaz asked. Gir eyes turned back to their normal hue of blue. He nodded.  
  
"Go tell him to get us out, lead him here," Zim directed. Gir nodded once more and turned to leave. He waved back at the two then walked on to the door.  
  
"He's not coming back is he?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
~"Are you sure your okay, your not scared of closed in places are you," Red asked. Dib's nervousness and anxiety had grown worse, and he was to the point where he was shaking and gasping.  
  
"No...I I just have a bad experience with...air vents, It's a um...long story," Dib said slowly in an attempt to calm himself down.  
  
"Well you want to rest for a minute," Red suggested.  
  
"No, the sooner we get out the better," Dib stated rapidly. They continued crawling until the vents forked into two different paths. One diverted off to the left while the other sloped downward in the right.  
  
"Which one," Red asked as she crawled up beside Dib to look at each and decided the left tunnel would be the best. However a gust of cold air blew up from the right duct and blew his mother's glasses off. He listened in horror as he heard the eye ware clink and clank down the incline of the right vent. With out thinking he dove for it.  
  
"What are you...oh well," Red said as she joined him down the duct. The glasses flew down the slide until it reached a level plain, where they smoothly slide across and through a vent gate to land gently on Commander Juelia's bed. Juelia woke up to see what just plunked down beside her. She picked up the rosy eye ware in puzzlement.  
  
"Now where do you suppose these came from," she asked herself as she stood up and out of bed. Just as she had done this, screaming came from the vents before two Earth children sailed out and landed in a pile on her bed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh," she screamed backing away from the bed's side.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Red and Dib screamed upon seeing the very tall irken.  
  
"What are you doing in here," Juelia shouted.  
  
"Don't try anything, I have boloney and I'm not afraid to use it," Dib shouted back. Juelia gave him an odd look before replacing it with a glare. Red had decided to stand herself up right along with Dib, on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"Um uh your not going to shot us are you," Red asked. Juelia's expression softened a little. She could tell these's were children not adult humans.  
  
"Look no one's going shot anyone, okay," she said taking a step closer. Red wavered a little and took a step back. Dib on the other hand didn't budge, partly because he was now blind without glasses.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what your thinking," Juelia said reassuringly. Dib squinted his eyes and focused on what Juelia had in her hand.  
  
"Can I have those back," Dib asked kindly as he carefully out stretched his hand. Juelia hesitated a little bit but she placed the glasses in the boy's hand. Dib in return put the eye ware on and then looked up at the purple eyed irken. Juelia stared down at the brown eyed human. She couldn't help but smile. To her the humans weren't that bad, other than they were low tech and had a distinct odor.  
  
"Are you going to turn us in," Dib asked stepping back with Red immediately tensed up,"But I'm not," Juelia said causing the two humans to release a breath they didn't even know they were holding.  
  
"Really, this isn't a trick or trap or something," Red questioned stepping forward.  
  
"Yes really, but keep your voices down," Juelia whispered. Suddenly a screaming noise came from the air vent and Gir sailed out onto the bed. He looked up to the three surprised beings.  
  
"Hiiii," he chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Hey is everything okay in there," a voice said from behind Juelia's door.  
  
"Quick, under the bed," Juelia whispered as she shooed the humans and robot under. Being that she had slept in her uniform she straightened up and answered the door.  
  
"Everything's fine Kre, just had some trouble with the automatic dresser, you know," Juelia said confidently.  
  
"Oh yes of coarse, sorry to have disturbed you ma'ma," Kre saluted.  
  
"As you were soldier," Kre returned back to his duties and Juelia closed the door. Dib, being the curious person he was, popped his head out first from under the bed. Then Red stuck her head out while Gir shot his rear out first before pulling out completely from under the bed.  
  
"Thank you," Dib said as he helped Red from under the bed.  
  
"Well personally, I don't like the invasion," Juelia said solemnly.  
  
"So why so you so it," Red asked. Juelia frowned.  
  
"Coming from a people who's leaders believe in universal conquest, and all is kind of overbearing. I was either to be an Invader or be punished severely. I'm not really an invader per say, I don't literally go down and take a world by its throat, but I'm a commander," Juelia explained slowly as if not to confuse her listeners.  
  
"Oh oh oh pick me pick me I know, you tell others to grab the world by the throat," Gir answered to a question that was never asked.  
  
"So again I ask what are you two doing out here," Juelia asked looking down sternly.  
  
"I know, they want to save the Earth," Gir blurted out.  
  
"Gir!" Dib and Red hissed. Juelia was very distressed. She wanted to please the Almighty Tallest just as any irken would, but she also felt that it was an injustice to destroy others just because they weren't like her people.  
  
"Look, that's my home planet down there, and even though the people aren't the best and there's pollution and sure there's war it's still home, if you help us great, if you don't, fine, but if you try and stop us I will fight and I mean fight for that little blue planet, so help me," Dib exclaimed with tremendous force and bite. Juelia was not only surprised by the humans words but shocked by her own.  
  
"I'll help you." Dib expression of suspicion turned into one of joy and relif.  
  
"Yea, wait...Dib, Zim and Gaz need you," Gir said. Just as quickly Dib's face twisted into a look of worry and anxiety.  
  
"Where are they. Is my sister okay?"  
  
"Um their where you were and yes," Gir answered both questions.  
  
"The prison," Dib and Red said in unison.  
  
  
  
*~Okay this is chapter six. I'm tried plus I have to get ready for church. C ya. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thunderstorm: Chapter Seven  
  
"Zim? Zim's here," Juelia asked.  
  
"No time we have to get to the main controls so we can...," Dib froze. "Oh my gosh, Zim didn't tell me what to do when we got to the control room."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to break your friends out," Juelia said already getting ahead of herself. She walked over to a teleporter and motioned for them to get in with her. All three shrugged and stepped in. They were instantly transported to the imprisonment section.  
  
"I wish we would have known about one of theses earlier," Red stated as they stepped out. They looked around at the thousands of cells which were all to familiar to Red.  
  
"Dib!" They all looked up at where the voice came from and there stood a pair of over excited beings. It was Zim and Gaz. Dib quickly made his way to their platform and climbed up the stairs. The others followed Dib up the stairs and to the cell where he had already began the process of setting them free.  
  
"Made some friends did we," Gaz said referring to Red and Juelia.  
  
"Yeah, first in a long time," Dib smiled. The hiss of the air pressure lock was heard as their door slide open and released it's prisoners. Dib, Zim, and Gaz immediately huddled up to go over a new plan of attack.  
  
"We have to get these people out of here first," Dib said.  
  
"Yeah, but we're going to have to shut this thing down before the cannon sweep of Earth begins," Zim stated.  
  
"How about this, we split up and take care of both," Gaz suggested. Then a cough came from outside of their small group. All three looked up at Juelia who stood over them.  
  
"I know were the control room is, and I also know a way to get the humans to safety she said.  
  
"Who are you, may I ask," Zim asked politely knowing that she was a high ranking officer due to her uniform of red and gold.  
  
"I'm Commander Juelia, don't worry Invader Zim I'm on your side."  
  
"Please, I am no longer Invader Zim, just Zim."  
  
"Alright Zim."  
  
"Okay, lets hurry up we don't have all day," Gaz said getting impatient.  
  
"One problem, the guards of the main control room are instructed not to leave unless there is a severe disturbance," Juelia informed.  
  
"Is that so," Red said thoughtfully. She glanced around at the hundreds of people who were now staring down at them hopefully.  
  
"Would tree thousand hollering people be a big enough disturbance," she asked turning back to the others. Juelia smiled.  
  
"Sure would be."  
  
Dib smiled too. "If we can get the guards down here we could trap them," Dib said. Juelia walked over to a large panel and pressed as intercom button.  
  
"Commander Juelia do you read," she spoke loudly.  
  
"Kre here I copy," Kre said on the other end.  
  
"I need the codes for the imprisonment section quickly."  
  
"Yes, um 1111985," Kre zipped off.  
  
"Thank you Juelia out." She speedily typed in the seven digit code and all the doors simultaneously opened up sending jets of air in every which direction.  
  
"Alright everyone, listen up. This is the plan," Gaz shouted taking control of the situation," Is their any one here with excellent combat skills." There was a slow mummer of different languages before a few hands from the crowd rose up. Gaz waved for the people to come to her. As twenty people walked up Gaz looked them over. It seemed to be that four were police officers, five oriental people, two truck drivers, and the rest looked athletic.  
  
"Okay if any guard comes in it will be your job to quickly disarm them and put em in a cell. Stand by the doors, it'll be your best bet," Gaz explained. All but a few nodded, the five of Asian decent bowed respectively.  
  
"Okay the rest of us, if you want to live, are going to make noise and a lot of it. I mean clap, yell, sing, stomp, or whatever but make it loud," Red shouted. As if leading a band, a few people started the motivation of the groups, understanding the situation.  
  
"If your happy and you know it clap your hands," someone sang as everyone around him clapped loudly. Then in one section of people, the song 'We will Rock You' broke out while they stomped and clapped to the beat. Many sang the Spanish song 'La Cucarracha' while they clapped their hands along with some who started to do the Mexican Hat Dance. An Irish jig began in one corner of the area while a loud Russian one took place on the other side.  
  
"We love Jesus, yes we do, we love Jesus, how about you," one side chanted while the other side responded with the same line.  
  
"You make me wanna..." "SHOUT! Throw my hands up and Shout!..."  
  
"I think we have our distraction, now hurry to the control room," Zim shouted as he, Dib, Gaz, and Red followed Juelia out the door. Gir decided to stay behind and boogie with the humans.  
  
"Okay the control room is that way," Juelia said pointing down the hall.  
  
"I knew it," Dib said to himself.  
  
"However the escape pods are down a few levels."  
  
"Okay I'll go to the control room, Dib you come too, being remotely inelegant in the field of computers," Zim stated.  
  
"Where do I go," Gaz asked.  
  
"Go with Juelia to the pod's , Gaz. You're a good pilot anyway," Dib said.  
  
"Who's Juelia." Dib pointed to the tall irken. "Oh."  
  
"What about me?" Red asked.  
  
"You can come with us," Dib answered as he ,Zim, and her made their way down the hall.  
  
"We'll meet up back at the imprisonment area," Juelia shouted back as she and Gaz went to another teleporter. As all five made their way to their given points guards had began filling into the prison section wondering what in Irk was going on. They would step in and be instantly shocked that all the humans were out of their cells and dancing around merrily. However be for they could act, a lighting quick kick would knock their weapons away while two pairs of strong hands would throw them into a unit. By this time they had captured close to fifty guards and officers without incident. Gir was leading a congo line while blaring the song 'Day-O' out of his head top radio. As they danced around in the cell area, in an auditorium of sorts the Tallest were preparing to give their routine speak on the doom of another planet. Irken soldiers had already filled the entire room from wall to wall.  
  
"Greetings fellow Irken soldiers" Tallest Red announced from his platform high above the crowd.  
  
"We have successfully cornered another planet for the Irken Empire," Tallest Purple said gleefully. The crowd roared with excitement as a picture of Earth appeared on the screen. However, just as they were getting ready to explain Earth's new purpose the monitor blacked out.  
  
"Hey what is this," Purple exclaimed. Just as if responding to his question the lighting flickered off and on until they eventually turned off completely. Everyone in the auditorium exchanged worried murmurs and questioning glances.  
  
"This ships good for another cycle or two, what's going on here," Red gripped as he turned to Purple.  
  
"Sirs, Sirs we have some serious problems," Invader Alem said as he quickly ran out and bowed before the Tallest.  
  
"Your right we do," Purple said looking down on the invader.  
  
"The humans are free, half of our armed guards have been captured, and Zim..."  
  
"Wait, Zim, Zim's here," Red asked. Alem nodded. Tallest Red and Purple looked at one another ominously.  
  
"Let me guess, he wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the power outage," Purple asked crossing his arms. Alem nodded once again.  
  
"Yes sir, we believe he's in the control room, but the officers in that area have been cut off or captured by the humans," Alem explained.  
  
"Mmmm okay, full alert on 3K5B, I want those people and Zim captured now," Red commanded and sent Alem off.  
  
"Soldiers, it seems we have a traitor among us and his name is Zim," Purple addressed the crowd. Low, angry whispers came bubbling up from the mass of Irkens.  
  
"He will be stopped though, and then we can continue with the invasion of Earth." As everyone filed out of the auditorium, due to the postponed invasion, Tallest Red and Purple made their way to personally deal with the interruption. As the leaders of Irk made their way to 3K5B, Zim, Dib, and Red fiddled around in the main control room.  
  
"Hurry up, we don't have much time," Dib said as he watched Zim pressing buttons and flipping switches.  
  
"Almost got it, but for some reason I can't bypass the shut down sequence," Zim growled as the screen above flashed access denied.  
  
"Can I try," Red asked moving over to where Zim was.  
  
"Yeah, like an earth-monkey can beat out Irken technology. But sure why not," Zim scoffed as he stepped aside. The girl glared down at the control panel and pressed a few touch tone screen buttons. Without any difficulty the computer allowed her to pass through with green lettering reading access granted. Zim's jaw fell open.  
  
"How did you do that...never mind," the alien muttered as he quickly went to work shutting off main power to the spacecrafts engines. Dib smiled at Red. 'It was about time someone showed him up' he thought.  
  
"Where did you learn to hack into programs that quickly," Dib asked.  
  
"Heh, my mom works for a small software company called Micanar, after a while I just sort of picked up on some extra computer skills," Red smiled. Dib was about to reply but was startled when he saw the two guards round the corner.  
  
"Someone's coming, I think they know were in here," Dib whispered as he and Red quickly ran over to Zim's side. The irken then rapidly pressed a few last buttons before turning around. Red again pointed towards an air ventilation duct and both Dib and Zim nodded. Being he was the lightest Zim was on top and Red was on Dib's shoulders again. Zim slide the vent over quickly and hopped up. He turned around and helped Red climb in. Again the problem of Dib not being able to reach came up. However before Red could take off her coat the two irken guards had entered the control room.  
  
"You there, freeze," one shouted at Dib. The pale boy looked up at the air vent hopelessly. He knew that Zim and Red's cover would be blown if they tried to help him now. Zim also knew this and quietly slide th vent back into place. Dib raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Dib!..." Zim slapped a hand over Red's mouth and shock his head. As Dib was roughly lead out of the control room Zim uncovered Red's mouth  
  
"How could we do that," she said bitterly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him back I promise." Meanwhile down in the port of the ship Juelia and Gaz crept around looking for a craft big enough for them to escape in.  
  
"Whoa," Gaz breathed as she saw a ship grand enough to impress her. Juelia came over with the same expression of awe. It was colossal compared to the other escape pods they had come across and also resembled an aircraft carrier with its long flat top side. The human and irken looked at one another and smiled slyly. Juelia typed in a quick code into a panel near the ship. The craft then opened it's gate letting a ramp slide from it leading up to its entrance. Gaz was the first to run ahead and reach inside; followed. Once inside they headed straight for the cockpit.  
  
"How do we get this thing out without someone noticing," Gaz asked as they located the controls.  
  
"That's the only problem, we can't. We're just going to have to make this as fast and accurate as possible," Juelia said as she and Gaz sat in the piloting seats. The girl did a quick once over on the controls to familiarize herself with them.  
  
"Okay just tell me what to do and I'll have it done," Gaz said lowly.  
  
"Um okay," Juelia said uncomfortably,"We are going to fly this thing out those doors," she said pointing to the far wall which had two large steal doors imbedded in it. "Then we'll bring up and around to the imprisonment sector, I'll tell you more from there." Juelia touched the computer screen and the engines fired. Two guards ran out from their posts finally realizing what was happening but it was too late. The huge doors opened up as the large craft roared to life and raised off the ground. The guards had to retreat so as to not be sucked out into the vacuum of space. Gaz and Juelia flew the escape pod through the gates and made their way to where the cells would be. The guards quickly radioed in that a I.E.S. Enterprise had been stolen. Orders were to shoot it down at will. As the newly owned enterprise made its way around the enormous mother ship Zim and Red clambered around the air vents. They were trying to keep up with the fast pace of the officers who were now leading Dib down a bland hallway. Their boots clicked loudly on the marble floor, so Zim and Red didn't have to worry about being heard.  
  
"Where are you taking me," Dib asked knowing full well that the cells were the other way, "Isn't the prison that way." One of the soldiers laughed, the other glared down at the inquisitive human.  
  
"Prison, ha, your to smart for your own good, kid," he said as he grabbed Dib by the collar of his shirt. "Tampering with the controls, carrying this," the guard hissed in Dib's face as he pulled out the pale boy's lap top, "Possibly knowing the whereabouts of Zim and for the heck of it, we'll pin the whole human break out on you as well."  
  
"You'll be lucky if the Tallest kill you quickly," the second grinned. Dib tried his best to hide his fear and sneered at the two irken soldiers. With that the officer dropped Dib and harshly shoved him in the back.  
  
"Just keep it moving *human*." Red suddenly felt infuriated and let out a low growl. Zim looked down at the scene distressed. He knew they had to meet up with Juelia and Gaz at the cell area, but he also knew they would have to go back to the control room and redo what the soldiers had undone. Then on top of that he had to rescue his former enemy form the clutches of the Irken elite. Then Zim had an idea, he just hoped that the human behind him would understand what they had to do.  
  
"Look um...we have to turn back," Zim whispered turning around to face rather upset girl.  
  
"What, no we can't just leave, you heard them, their going to kill him if we don't save him," Red wailed looking for a way to bypass the alien.  
  
"Look, more is at stack here, if we don't meet up with the others and shut this thing down your whole planet will die, and trust me the last thing Dib wants is that dirt ball to be destroyed," Zim said receiving a blank expressionless stare from Red.  
  
"Don't worry, trust me I've known that Dib-human for a while, if anyone can keep themselves out of harms way, it will be him," Zim said confidently knowing that Dib would probably talk and rant long enough for them to have dinner and a movie, he hoped. Red pondered all this for a brief moment and knew Zim was right. Reluctantly she turned around and crawled back with Zim close behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! chapter seven and thats only half of the story. Chapter eight will be up soon. Please RR. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Thunderstorm: Chapter Eight  
  
At that moment Gaz was out maneuvering the blasts of large guns firing from the Massive. Juelia had left the controls to prepare the second phase of the plan. She was starting up a large drill of sorts near the ships bow. She had told Gaz to get the space craft as close to the imprisonment section as possible; while when they got their she would drill an escape path for the people inside. The gothic girl narrowly missed the weapon fire as she drew close to the main ship. Luckily their was a large overhang that protected them from fire. Juelia quickly turned on the drill, after getting the okay from Gaz. The driver penetrated with slight difficulty, but slowly made as air tight passage. Everyone on the opposite side continued to dance and create noise while trapping any irken who happened in with chaos, noise, and not to mention a cell.  
  
"Party, Paaaaarrrtyyyy," Gir squealed as he pranced around merrily with his new human friends. Every once in a while as intercom would come on ordering the humans to return to their prisons, but everyone would respond by becoming louder.  
  
"I can't believe this," one irken scowled from his position in a cell surrounded by those preforming the twist. The noise was so loud that Gaz and Juelia could feel the celebrating vibrate the escape pod. It was even loud enough for the whole mother ship to faintly hear. As singing and shouting took place in the imprisonment section, Red and Zim were climbing down out the vent in a secluded area. They crept to the prison and walked through the doors. Fortunately the samurai guard recognized them and let them pass unhurt. They quickly moved through the masses of people to the far wall where there was now a large drill rumbling through. With a dart like movement the drill pulled from the opening replacing itself with a detachment tunnel similar to those used to board a plane. Juelia came running out the corridor waving her arms.  
  
"Hurry everyone in, now," she shouted at the top of her lungs. Those around her that heard began to file in with great speed.  
  
"That's it, hurry, she'll tell you where to go," the tall irken said pointing to Gaz who was standing at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Juelia, over here," Zim yelled through the long line of people who began pouring in for their escape. Juelia turned and headed their way.  
  
"Hey guys, you made, hurry get on... wait where's um Dib," she asked as she neared them.  
  
"We have a problem," Zim frowned.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Oh yes, the controls are still fully functional and Dib has been captured, and I think it's a htaed charge for him," Zim explained. Juelia's expression of happiness soon changed to one of distress.  
  
"A what charge, a htaed," Red asked, confused.  
  
"Well, what do we do," Juelia asked as the noise died down in the background as more people had filled the giant ship outside.  
  
"I have to go back and shut this thing down, but I will need some of your help," Zim said turning to Red. She nodded.  
  
"We have to save Dib, though," Red added strongly.  
  
"Yes, that's where you come in, can you get him out," Zim asked turning to Juelia. Juelia shook her head sadly. "They have to know by now that I've been helping you and the htaed charge will be pushed on me," Juelia answered. Zim looked distraught for a while trying to come up with a way to get his ex-enemy out without a fuss. As far as he could tell there was none, it was just going to have to be a break out, pure and simple.  
  
"We can't wait forever, though, we have to get these people out of here," Juelia said pointing back at the people who had began going in three by three.  
  
"Juelia, you take them, I'll save my dumb brother," Gaz said suddenly, seeming to have come from nowhere. Without question Juelia made her way to the escape tunnel to lead the people to safety.  
  
"Great, lets go," Zim said leading the way out. Meanwhile in a fairly large room that resembled a court house, with a jury box full of angry irkens and two seats set higher above everyone in the front, a set of large doors in the back swung open to reveal two armed irken guards pushing along one terrified human. Dib walked with heavy feet and a heavy heart as every being in the enclosure hissed and booed at his arrival. Not that it wasn't anything he was use to but, they yelled as him, cursed him, threw items, tripped, and spat at him. For Dib this was one of the most horrible experience of his young life. He was surrounded by aliens who wished him dead, and showed their contempt for him. The pale boy stared quietly down at the floor as he was shoved to the front of the room to stand. He wished that all this was a dream, that he would wake up in his bed in his house, on his planet and all this would go away. He closed his eyes and smiled at this thought however he was sharply brought back to the terrible reality. He looked up to see two incredibly tall irkens hover in. One being dressed in a Red robe, the other in a purple one. Dib gulped. Those two we're a whole lot taller than any irken he had seen before, and with their big eyes ful of anger, he didn't feel to comfortable or eased.  
  
"All raise, and wiggle your antennae for your judges and leaders the Tallest," an irken guard said as the two leaders made their way to their respective seats.  
  
"Can we just get this over with, sentence him to death and lets move on," Tallest Red said impatiently. Tallest Purple gave him a peeved look.  
  
"It's custom to have a court trial before any action is taken," he explained.  
  
"Sense when," Red asked unhappily.  
  
"Sense I watched it on Court TV." Dib felt as if his heart was going to pop out of his mouth. 'Their going to kill me he' thought.  
  
"Okay, okay, fine, lets hurry then," Red said as he picked up a gavel and banged it loudly.  
  
"This loathsome human is found on the charges of tampering with irken equipment, freeing the other human stinkbeasts, and worst of all working with that traitor Zim," he read off aggressively.  
  
"Do you deny these charges," Purple asked pointing squarely at Dib.  
  
"Um well...I um wait...," Dib didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Well I find him guilty and I'm sure the jury finds him guilty," Red said as he turned to a nodding jury box.  
  
"Fine, your found guilty, htaed charge, and all, let's hurry and find Zim so we can take over this stupid planet," Purple agreed. Almost on impulse Dib snapped into an angry stance.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting some alien scum bags like you take my home," Dib yelled loudly. Shocked by his sudden outburst, the court room gasped and stared at the human.  
  
"What did you say to us," Red asked with no clear emotion in his voice.  
  
"I said your not taken Earth you Alien...Scum...Bags," Dib hollered shaking with rage. Purple motioned for a guard to bring the venting little human to the judge's post. The guard grabbed the back of the boy's trenchcoat, with some difficultly as he struggled wildly, and placed him on the witness stand.  
  
"Now tell me just why We shouldn't take over Earth," Red asked interested in this creatures response. Dib stared up at the two Tallest and realized the stupidity of his sudden actions and outbursts. However, he felt that there was a reason for him to be upset, they were trying to take over his home. 'Not that now I have much of a home anymore' he thought to himself remembering his father and house, not to mention his hometown.  
  
"Well there's trees," Dib said scratching his head. He was nervous and with a whole crowd of angry aliens staring at him only made his mind draw blanks.  
  
"That's it trees, oh yeah, I'll spear it we got to save the trees, is that it," Purple said sarcastically. Dib's expression harden at the comment.  
  
"No that's not it, trees, flowers, fresh cut grass. I bet you've never seen a sun rise on Earth, heh...enjoying the breeze on hot sunny summer days. Watching birds fly in the cloud filled sky...," Dib rattled off feeling better about his own planet and growing more courageous. "Nice walks in a green park, strolls down a beach shore while the sky is in color from a sunset, not to mention field of gold, and mountain views I bet you haven't seen those..."  
  
Everyone in the room quieted down as they watched the human boy talk, his grin growing larger with each sentence. "And you know what?" He asked turning to the seats, who in turn shook their heads. "Laughter is the best medicine, just like sunshine is to flowers," Dib said now standing up. "Yes and learning, the beautiful thing about it is nobody can take it away from you, yeah and rain drops that fall on your window pane and dance on your roof tops, then the great promise of rainbow, if your lucky."  
  
Gaz was now in the air vents of the court room and was staring down at her brother who was obviously rambling, but she smiled at his next comment.  
  
"I remember me and my sister would go out and play in the muddy puddles, heh then track mud all over the house." The Tallest along with every irken in the room exchanged odd looks.  
  
"Oh and don't forget stargazing and investigating, friends and family, holidays, art and music, prayers and thoughts, and...and...,"  
  
"That's enough!" Everyone, with the exception of Gaz, shouted.  
  
"No that's not enough, now you tell me why, give me one good reason why you should take Earth," Dib growled being brought back to reality. Gaz slapped a hand to her forehead.  
  
"What is he trying to do, kill himself now," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Mmmhh, that is a very good question but to put it bluntly we don't care, the planets got fuel reserves, we need them, we get em, but for your efforts you will be executed now, have a nice day," Purple said nonchalantly. Dib heart sank to his feet, as he was quickly grabbed by a soldier. With out hesitation Gaz swung down from the vent on a cord that she had tied off. To everyone's surprise she kicked the guard, who was holding her brother, knocking him into the witness stand. On her second pass by, Dib grabbed the end of the cord and swung back to the air duct with her.  
  
"Grrrr, these humans are so annoying just will somebody get them," Red groaned. Many irken soldiers turned on their jet packs and darted towards the two siblings. Dib and Gaz quickly made a bee-line down the vent as they heard the guards following down the long narrow passage. Gaz lead the way turning corners and rounding forks with Dib close behind. What neither of them suspected was a head on collision with Zim and Red. All four beings moaned in pain as they rubbed their noggins. To their misfortune, they we're trapped between two sets of irken soldiers, one group coming from Dib and Gaz's side and one from Zim and Red's.  
  
"Ahhh,aghh," Zim yelled as he clamored around trying to get away.  
  
"Stop it Zim, that's my hand," Dib yelled.  
  
"Get off me you idiot," Gaz said as she pushed the screaming alien off of her.  
  
"Ow, someone's gabbing me in the ribs," Red moaned. Finally after they all got untangled, they were greeted with the furious faces of irken guards. They forced the would be heros of earth out of the vents.  
  
"Well if this isn't a lucky break," Tallest Red said as he and Tallest Purple walked up to their new captives.  
  
"Wow, now we don't have to worry about Zim either," Purple stated happily. Suddenly Invader Pud scrambled up to his leaders and bowed.  
  
"Sirs, the humans have escaped and it's by Commander Juelia's doing," Pud smiled, proud of his work.  
  
"Oh no, not Juelia she was the brightest in the Academy," Purple replied.  
  
"Oh well, lets just hurry this invasion along, this has to be the longest it has ever taken, Pud you've been promoted to commander make sure these guys are exterminated," Tallest Red waved his hand in annoynce.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Pud grinned wickedly.  
  
"You'll never get away with this," Dib shouted angrily.  
  
"My aren't you just the dramatic one," Pud said patting Dib harshly on the head.  
  
"Yes he dose talk an awful lot," both Tallest shouted back as they headed back to the auditorium to deliver their speech.  
  
"Leave Earth alone, what did we do to you," the black haired girl asked assertively.  
  
"Are all humans this annoying?" Pud shouted at the inquisitive girl.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone you jerk," Dib shouted again. Pud stalked over to the boy and hissed in his face.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be the first to go," Pud said punching Dib in the stomach causing the child to double over, in the grip of the irken guards. Gaz almost ripped away from her captures while shouting obscenities at the pompous alien.  
  
"Oh no you again, I might change my mind and destroy you first," Pud smirked at the humans display.  
  
"You skittle," Zim spat. Pud expression harden.  
  
"How dare you call be that, Twix!" Pud retorted. The three humans gave one another a questioning glance.  
  
"Phht, Hershey," Zim said cooly.  
  
"*gasp* I wasn't going to use such language, take them to the torture room. Zim here has sealed his fate, you'll die just like the rest of these wretched humans," Pud ordered. Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Red were lead to a dark, damp and dank area where they were thrown roughly into a cage. Two irkens stood guard by the cells doors while Pud made his way to a door on the far side. As all four of them sat in the dim cage Dib let out a long sad sigh. Zim finally saw how awful his kind have been to other worlds. For so long he was told that other species were weak, mindless, and inferior, but he looked at the creatures surrounding him. Sure they were uncivilized in certain ways but they were so caring in others. They had similar feelings and even at times were more intelligent than irkens, even though he would never admit that.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry," he spoke softly. Everyone turned to him, but only one understood exactly what he was apologizing for.  
  
"That's alright, you can't choose where you come from," Dib replied, "and you helped us anyway," he added as an after thought.  
  
"Don't look now but mister sunshine's back," Gaz grumbled as she glared at Pud who walked up to the door way of their cell.  
  
"Okay, who wants to be first," Pud opened the cage. He glanced around the cell and rested his eyes on Gaz, who was still glaring at him. He shuttered a little, but ordered for the guards to seize her. Dib quickly got up and stuck himself between her and the soldiers. Gaz was the only family he had left, and he wasn't about to allow some arrogant alien take that away.  
  
  
  
*~Sorry that it's a cut off right there, but thats the way I wrote my story, it didn't have chapters. But I'm a slow typer so this is the way it is. Is anyone there? Hello? well anyway chapter nine will take a while, school has started and its not easy. Enjoy. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Thunderstorm: Chapter Nine  
  
"Aww, isn't that nice," Pud mocked. Dib tried to walk up to the irken but the guards quickly held him back.  
  
"You know what, your one of the most rotten, egotistical, retards I've ever had the misfortune to meet," Dib yelled.  
  
"Oh, that's it your so dead, I'm tired of hearing you anyway," Pud yawned as he jumped to her feet and kicked one guard in the shin. Zim and Red both looked at one another and nodded. They got up and attacked the guards. It was a interesting struggle, with plenty of shin kicking, stomach punching, head butting, and arm twisting. However as suddenly as it had started the brawl was over, when Pud pulled out a laser gun and fired it at the wall causing a loud explosions.  
  
"All of you," he said pointing the gun at Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Red, "Back up Now." They did so obediently, making no sudden movements. "Now you, come with us," Pud grinned training the gun on Dib. The boy turned to face the others. He could tell they wanted to act but couldn't. Zim looked down to the floor with a sadden expression. Gaz looked at her brother with her eyes open. Dib reached out and hugged his sister, and surprisingly she accepted and returned the hug. He then turned to Zim and stuck out his hand. The irken reached out and shook it.  
  
"Thank you Zim." He then turned to Red and smiled faintly. She really was pretty, now that he thought about and not to mention smart. He wanted to tell her that, but he just met her, it didn't seem right. Consequently Red felt the same feeling towards Dib but didn't know how to tell him. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever until Pud jerked them from their thoughts.  
  
"Come on, get out now," he shouted his voice dripping with irritation. Dib knew he probably wasn't coming back, so he decided what the heck, mustered all his courage, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He was genuinely pleased that she was returning the kiss. They seemed to have forgotten everything that was going on around them until Dib was yanked away by one of the guards.  
  
"NO!" Red shouted as they dragged him out, kicking and screaming. Zim had to quickly hold Red back from doing anything crazy. Gaz was still in shock of what just happened, but soon recovered by charging at the guard. She quickly had to abandon that mission as Pud pointed the laser between her eyes. After Dib was out Pud slammed the door.  
  
"Don't worry kiddies you'll be next," he laughed cruelly. As the paranormal investigator to be was being lead to his demise, Juelia was just about ready to take off but their was no sign of her new allies anywhere. She looked up at a monitor that relayed a picture of all the humans in the back via a video camera.  
  
"I hope they hurry...what if their in trouble," she asked herself. She wished there was a quick way of finding out, then if hit her, literally. Gir had fallen on her head from his place on the ceiling.  
  
"Gir, can you locate Zim," Juelia asked.  
  
"Wait one moment," Gir squealed happily. His eyes flashed red as he tracked down his master's whereabouts. Gir pointed in a northeastern direction from where they sat in the enterprise.  
  
"Masters in the unit labeled TDR," the robot said before changing back to his normal insane self.  
  
"TDR? TDR? TDR! That's the torture and death room," Juelia almost fell out of her seat.  
  
"Gir."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have to save the others."  
  
"Okaaaaay, can I have tacos."  
  
"Huh? No, we have to get these people out of here as well."  
  
"All man."  
  
Juelia tried to think of a way she could get to the TDR and fly the ship to a safe escape. She stood up and walked out of the control room with Gir close behind. She walked into the cabin and through the long halls of the ship until she reached the area the humans were standing at. Everyone in the large room quieted down as they watched Juelia make her way to the front.  
  
"Gir, so you have a microphone," she asked the little sir unit. Gir popped open his top and allowed Juelia to pull out a mike.  
  
"Is anyone here highly trained in aircraft piloting, I think its called, or even better if one of you know how to handle space craft. Only one person came forward, raising their gloved hand high above the crowd. "Good, you come with me," Juelia said as she stepped down from her stage and motioned for the person to follow her. Meanwhile Zim, Gaz, and Red were trying to think of a way out of their situation. Zim paced back and forth almost wearing a trail in the floor. Gaz watched him go to and fro until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Will you sit down already, your making people nervous," she shouted causing the guards along with Zim and Red to jump. Zim stopped, and walked over to a corner where he sat down quietly. Gaz felt a little guilty for yelling at him, he was only trying to help. "I'm...sorry, it's just that I hate this, I hate this place," she said lowly glaring down at the cold, steel ground. Zim nodded, accepting her apology, then he turned to Red who was sitting in the corner across from him. She had her knees up to her chest, and her face buried in the small gap between. Every once and a while she would let out a soft sob, that seemed to disturb Gaz slightly. Zim then turned his attention to the front. He looked at the far door, where Dib had been dragged into moments before. He stared blankly as his mind raced through so many thoughts. He knew their was no way out of this. They were trapped in a steel reinforced cell, with two armed guards watching their every move, and a death sentence hanging over their heads. He let out a heavy sigh and lowered his head.  
  
Dib looked over his new surroundings carefully. He was now strapped down to a medical table by his wrists, ankles and neck. He also had a helmet device atop his head, that was decorated with wires, switches and knobs. He was stripped of his trenchcoat and shirt, which rested on a similar table beside his. Hundreds of thoughts danced through his mind. What were they going to do to him? What was on his head? Were they going to experiment on the others? He knew one thing however and that was he probably wouldn't see another day if he stayed here, but he could find no way out. His mind wandered on to his sister's safety. After him she'd be next. Then he thought about Red, his first kiss, and possibly his last. He struggled against his bonds even despite the fact he had learned earlier he couldn't free himself.  
  
"Ah, quite the determined one aren't we," Pud smirked as he walked in the small room. He wasn't alone, Invader Qui was behind him holding what looked somewhat like a sword but with hooked teeth and a irkish style. Dib stared sharply at the two, but was scared stiff when Qui brought the weapon rapidly to his face.  
  
"You better wipe off that ugly look, before I remove it permanently," she hissed. She successfully achieved what she wanted as Dib's face twisted into one of horror. "That's better," she smiled bringing the sword back down to her side. Both irken's laughed at the human boy's reaction.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Dib asked, as his fear subsided to contempt.  
  
"Man, do all of them act like this or are we just lucky," Qui said sarcastically. Pud walked over to the device that rested on Dib's head and flicked a green switch. Dib flinched accepting some kind of horrible electric shock or alien brain torture but nothing seemed to happen. He opened his eyes to see a scene, sort of the ones seen at movie theaters. His eyes grew the size of dinner plates when he saw what was being relayed on the screen. It was him and his sister when they were younger, and they were seated in a pair of swings. It was like a picture show of his memories. He watched as his younger self had fallen off the swing and began to cry. He remembered watching that on old home movies, and now it seemed even more vivid in his mind, almost as if he were reliving it.  
  
"It's a M.E.P., a memory enhancing player, that I myself built," Pud said proudly. Dib cocked an eyebrow. He didn't really understand why they would want to replay his memories. Pud noticed the boy's confusion and elaborated for him.  
  
"I see your not grasping the full potential of this machine, not only does it play back good, happy flashbacks but horrible ghosts of your past, things you'd like to forget, what scares you, what embarrass you, what hurts you, and so on," Pud explained matter of factually as if he had done this before.  
  
"Can't we just cut his legs and arms off," Qui stated bluntly.  
  
"No," Pud grinned, "but we'll think about that."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, your always wanting to psychologically damage the enemy," Qui said. Dib looked back and forth between the two, not liking the direction of the conversation. He moved his gaze back to the screen which he regretted and at the same time rejoiced. It was a clear picture of his mother, in living color. All he had was the faded photograph that rested in his coat pocket, and he never really could remember every detail of his mom, but now there she was. For the first time in years he could see his mother.  
  
She had cool violet hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She was stirring a pot that was sitting on their stove top. Oddly the camera angle seemed to be that of a two year old child, looking from the ground up. Suddenly she turned around and reached down to the screen. Dib began to cry as he slowly remembered this scene. Qui seemed to be transfixed on the screen as well, but Pud just smiled wickedly, knowing he had struck a nerve. He pressed another button on the helmet and audio snapped on, with the sound of water boiling and giggling.  
  
"You want to see," Dib's mom's voice broke in as she seemed to left up the camera. Dib almost choked, he barely remembered her voice, but when he heard it the memory of being in the burning lab came to mind. Unfortunately it also came to the screen.  
  
"No," Dib sobbed as he shut his eyes.  
  
"Oh this is it, I wonder what else is in there," Qui said reaching out and tapping another button. Suddenly the picture switched over to a scene of Gaz playing her gameslave on the couch and Professor Membrane walking out of the kitchen holding a plate of toast. Again the camera angle was from a strange view, that appeared to be sitting higher up than everyone else.  
  
"Dib, Gaz, I want out to stay inside today, there's going to be a terrible thunderstorm, I'll be in my labs," Dib opened his eyes at the sound of his father's voice.  
  
"But dad, I have to go find some more evidence on Zim." He could hear his voice break in as the camera shot suddenly jerked up and seemed to clamber up to the professor.  
  
"No buts, stay inside." Dib suddenly felt guilty as the screen portrayed him sneaking out of the house.  
  
"That was last night," Dib whispered to himself.  
  
"Mmmm you seem to be very disobedient," Pud said. Then he had a quick thought. He now knew that this human and the other rude little child were somehow related, which could be used against them.  
  
"Qui, bring me that purple-headed brat," Pud said turning to his fellow invader. She nodded and walked out of the room to retrieve what was asked for. "Leave my sister alone or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what, talk me to death," Pud scoffed. Shortly Qui came back in with Gaz kicking and shouting.  
  
"If you do not put me down, you will not no peace ever again," the girl growled. Qui ignored her threat and placed her on the medical table beside her brother. After strapping Gaz down in a similar fashion as Dib, Pud hooked a helmet to her head. She was about to retaliate but took notice of the screen ahead. It was buzzing through many short films of herself, her father, and her mother. Some clips were funny, others were upsetting and still others were depressing. It didn't take long for her to guess theses all were flashbacks from her brother's point of view. She turned to him, only to see his tear stained face and an expression that read 'I'm sorry'.  
  
"Now its your turn," Pud said as he flicked a green switch on Gaz's helmet. He also turned on audio to the sound of thunderous banging and howling. Gaz automatically knew where this was and what was going on. Of all the thoughts running threw her head this one was the most troubling.  
  
"No, you can't," Gaz said trying to block the memory. The picture was of the Membrane household but it was different in the fact that all lights and electronics were off. The only light that could be seen was the violent lighting that flashed outside. Gaz tried in vain to get the memory out of her mind, but all she could do was sit back and watch.  
  
"Gaz hurry into the basement, quickly, now!" Membrane shouted over the roar of the wind. Again the camera view was at an odd angle, with it dashing down the stairs, while you could hear the professor following. When the lab was reached the noise quieted down a bit.  
  
"Where's your brother," Membrane said almost in a panic.  
  
"I don't know," Gaz's voice broke through with an air of panic.  
  
"Get under the shelf over there and don't move," he directed his daughter, as he reopened the basement door.  
  
"Where are you going!"  
  
"For your brother, now go," he ordered. The camera shot bounced down the rest of the stairs and headed straight for the shelf. With that the scene subsided to the screen of the gameslave. Gaz was almost afraid to turn towards her brother. She hadn't told him why dad left because she knew it would crush him. She was correct, Dib felt as if he was going to die. If he had stayed then their Dad would have been here now, alive.  
  
"If I would have stayed home, I'm such an idiot, if I would have stayed this...this wouldn't have happened, idiot, stupid, why, why, why," Dib cried loudly feeling guilty, sadden, and ashamed.  
  
"Dib...," Gaz tried to comfort him but Dib just turned his head in shame.  
  
"No, maybe I don't deserve to live," he whispered sadly. Gaz turned her gaze on the two irken invaders that stood smiling. She wanted to yell at them but she was so upset and distraught that she had no voice. Instead she just glared harshly at the two until she couldn't see straight.  
  
"Well lets start dissecting," Qui said bringing the sword up to Gaz's head. Suddenly the screen changed to a scene of Zim flopping painfully in a puddle of water screaming. Qui turned with a start only to see Dib spit in her face. She dropped the blade and threw her hands to her face as the saliva burned.  
  
"You wrenched little beast," Pud yelled as he turned and grabbed a scalpel from a near by table, all the while heading in Dib's direction.  
  
  
  
*~Yes a helping of Chapter nine. I live in Florida, you know the worst state for education, yeah, so thanks for you sentiments. Sorry it took so long. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Thunderstorm: Chapter Ten  
  
"Don't you dare harm a hair, on that human's head," a voice from the door commanded. Pud looked up to see Juelia with Gir at her side, who now flashed red. She pointed her small laser gun at the scalpel and shot it, knocking it out of his hand with a sting.  
  
"You two, get over there, now," Juelia barked waving the gun in a directly fashion towards a corner, "Gir, get Dib and Gaz lose." The robot saluted and walked over to the two siblings, popping out a little blow torch.  
  
"Juelia you traitor, I knew they shouldn't have let you in, I should have been commander," Pud hissed. Qui snarled in Dib's direction, as she wiped away the rest of the human boy's spit.  
  
"Thanks for your opinion, but I didn't ask for it," Juelia sneered. Gir finished burning through the last of Dib and Gaz's shackles, in which Dib quickly made his way to a drawer on the far wall. He pulled out his laptop computer, then walked back over to grab his shirt and trenchcoat.  
  
"Where are the others," Juelia asked still keeping the laser trained on the two disgruntled irkens.  
  
"Their next door," Gaz said.  
  
"Gir tie them up, and do a very good job," Juelia ordered. Gir trotted over to Pud and Qui and waved happily.  
  
"I'm gonna have to tie you up now," he squealed gleefully as he shot out a rope from his cranium. He turned on his jet packs and jammed around the two until they were tied back to back tightly.  
  
"Yeah, you be the cowboys and I'm be the Indian, How," the sir said as he began to do a pow wow around them.  
  
"Come on Gir," Dib said as he, Gaz, and Juelia quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"All man...okay," Gir replied sadly as he followed. Meanwhile Zim and Red both were pacing back and forth in the cell. The two siblings had been removed a half hour ago and they were worried stiff. Both of them could only imagine what torture that these people had in mind, and when it was their turn.  
  
"I never would've dreamed that it all would have ended like this," Zim said absent mindedly.  
  
"Me either," Red said as they crossed paths of their pacing motion.  
  
"Grrr, everything I do always backfires or blows up in my face," Zim blurted, "I try to please my people and they abandon me, I strived to take over Earth and fail, I try to save Earth and fail, gah I could try and screw in a light bulb and break my neck." Red stopped pacing and looked at the alien."I'm a failure, a disgrace that's no welcomed anywhere."  
  
Red felt sorry for him but didn't really have any words that could comfort.  
  
"Well um...everyone makes mistakes," she finally said.  
  
"Not mistakes like mine, I am a mistake," Zim said saddly.  
  
"Oh please, the only mistakes are these *irkens*, um no offense," Red stated.  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Listen Zim, you did something that most can't do, the right thing, I think...," Red said unsure, due to the fact she only knew him for a little while. Zim suddenly did something Red wasn't expecting, he started to laugh. She was puzzled by this to the point of curiosity.  
  
"What are you laughing about," she asked concerned for his sanity.  
  
"Ha *gasp* I, I, you, all of you, humans are a trip, I say I'm taking over Earth and you still don't care. I use to want to destroy all of you, but, heh heh, you still trust me to help save...," Zim laughed out warm heartedly.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean," Red said becoming confused and slightly afraid of the aliens actions.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just that nobody's ever really given me that chance to prove myself, because of my size, and past, but you guys, Dib, Gaz, and you almost trust me. It's just, I guess I'm happy, I'm just sad that I couldn't have discovered this sooner," Zim explained as his laugh turned into a mere chuckle.  
  
"Oh." Red began to pace again along with Zim. They both stopped suddenly when they saw the door on the far side open. What was odd however was that no one came out this time. Instead there was some coughing as if someone was clearing their throat.  
  
"Bring the rest in here," a deep voice, similar to Pud's, hollered. The guards shrugged and opened the cages door. Zim and Red exited without a fuss, as the guards lead them down to the passage. When they reached the door the soldiers were taken back, when the door opened all the way to reveal Dib with Juelia right behind him holding the laser gun.  
  
"Now you two, step away," Dib said in his Pud imitation while grinning. The guards did as they were told by backing away from Zim and Red. Gaz and Gir soon emerged with a piece of rope and quickly tied the two irken soldiers tight.  
  
"To the control room then," Juelia said looking down at the small group.  
  
"To the control room," Zim shouted as he took off in one direction.  
  
"Um Zim, the control rooms that way," Dib said pointing down the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh yes, yes of coarse," Zim shouted a little less confidently as he changed his course. All six of them made their way to the ever familiar control room. When they reached it's entrance Gaz and Juelia stood guard at it's front while Zim, Dib, and Red went inside. Gir was more or less doing both, jumping in and out of the door. Zim immediately began typing on the weird irken text buttons, and pulled up several programs. Every once and a while he would hit a snag and Dib or Red would override it for him.  
  
"Okay cameras are down," Dib announced.  
  
"Computers are down," Red said.  
  
"Lights," Zim pressed another button and lights in the control room dimmed, "are down."  
  
"That leaves the engines," Dib said.  
  
"Wait, how will we get out if power is out in the entire ship, the vootrunner won't be able to undock," Zim said, remembering the spacecraft. Everyone in the room let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I'll get the ship out," Gaz suggested, or more like stated.  
  
"But you don't know the controls," Zim said.  
  
"Trust me, I know a whole lot more than you think, plus I'll take Gir, he has to know something."  
  
"I guess, but how will we know your out," Zim asked.  
  
"You'll know," the girl said as she picked up the sir unit.  
  
"Fly it over to the port gate," Juelia added. Gaz nodder and ran off carrying Gir with her.  
  
"Lets just hope this works," Zim breathed.  
  
"Yes, we only have so much time before those highly trained morons come down to the control room to find out what's going on," Juelia said.  
  
"Maybe we should lock down certain areas," Red suggested. Zim's face lit up.  
  
"Oh coarse, why didn't I think of that," he said as he threw a switch. A series of clicks was heard as sections through out the large ship shut off.  
  
"There, that will keep em busy."  
  
"So now what do we do," Dib asked.  
  
"Wait until Gaz gives us a sign," Zim answered as he rested on a control room chair. Juelia stood at the door quietly watching out for any approaching soldiers, leaving Dib and Red in an awkward silence. The pale boy pulled at his collar nervously and she fiddled with her hair, anxiously. They wanted to both explain their actions and the 'kiss' but again didn't have the words to speak. Finally they both turned to one another and began talking.  
  
"Well I um just wanted...," they both said in unison.  
  
"Oh, sorry you first," they said, again at the same time.  
  
"Its just that...," they both began. Zim rolled his eyes, he had never seen such ludicrous behavior. Red and Dib paused for a moment but before they could say anything, three shock waves rocked the ship. Everyone looked at one another and knew who it was.  
  
"Gaz."  
  
Zim turned and quickly punched in a code.  
  
"Access denied," the computer sounded. Zim growled and motioned for Red to bypass the program lock. She pressed the touch tone screen and again the computer allowed her to pass flashing access granted. Zim then went to work once more.  
  
"Hurry we don't have much time," Juelia said. Zim pressed a few more buttons and threw the final switch.  
  
"Self destruct sequence activated, you have T-minus ten minutes," a female computer voice said as sirens and emergency lights began blinking through out the whole ship.  
  
"Destruct sequence, what the heck's that," Dib practically screamed.  
  
"That's they only way to shut down this ships engines," Zim said matter of factually. Power throughout the ship completely turned off and the only source of light came from the emergency lighting.  
  
"Come on we have to get out of here, fast," Juelia said as she and the others took off running down the hall. They weren't alone as other irkens ran in the same direction in a panic. As they ran Zim made a detour to the imprisonment section where he released the irkens that had been trapped. They all scrambled out of the large area without question. Zim, even though he didn't like these guys, didn't see the point in having them killed. He quickly rejoined his group, and now they all headed for the port along with every other living thing on the ship.  
  
"It's everyone for themselves," one soldier cried.  
  
"Run, move it, move it, go, go, go," another shouted. Screaming and shouting erupted from the halls as our little group made their way to escape. When they reached the port it was instant chaos. Escape pods of all shapes and sizes were being filled with frantic irkens, then shot out off into the vastness of space. The Almighty Tallest had already made their exit, being one of the first out. Since everyone on Irk knew there was no reversal of a manual self destruct sequence no one even bothered to try and deactivate it.  
  
"Remind me why we had an irreversible destruction program on our ship to begin with," Tallest Red asked quite annoyed.  
  
"Note to self, destroy the planet that designed that ship," Tallest Purple said as their escape pod quickly retreated from the mother ship. Meanwhile, still on board, Dib noticed the vootrunner int the midst of the confusion.  
  
"There she is," Dib shouted as he took off in that direction. The others followed closely behind him. When Gaz saw her fellow advocates running towards her she quickly opened the hatch. They came upon one issue however, how were they all going to fit in the small space craft.  
  
"Just get in , we'll see what works best," Zim ordered as he climbed in. Juelia shrugged and hopped in. She had to draw her legs up to allow Dib and Red to climb in. Gaz relinquished her spot from the drivers position to let Zim take over. Gir climbed on top of Zim's head, which the alien allowed being there was little room. In the end they all managed to squeeze in nicely and Zim closed the hatch. He turned on the vootrunner's engines and took off for the escape doors.  
  
"T-minus 20 seconds and counting," the computer echoed threw the ship. Zim gunned it, making it out of the ship.  
  
"We have to hide from the explosion," Zim cried frantically as his ship zoomed off.  
  
"Round the Earth, go around it," Dib said leaning forward a little. Zim decided to take his advice not having much time to argue. As the tiny ship made a curve around the blue, green planet the computer counted down it's own demise.  
  
"Five...four...three...two, have a nice day." The core exploded sending shockwaves throughout the large ship. Then, in the blink of an eye, the entire Massive erupted, sending out a blinding white flash, followed by a blue flare. However the hazardous situation was far from over. A super energetic shock wave was released from the blast, that could shatter the workings of any craft in its way, including the voot.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Okay that's chapter ten. Now, this is a pre warning. If you liked all the action and adventure there will be more of that, but in Chapter elevan its going to be kind of a slow period, you know, why stuff happened, what will Dib and Gaz do without their dad, that kind of stuff. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Thunderstorm: Chapter Eleven  
  
The shockwave neared the little ship and was always coming ever closer.  
  
"Can't we go faster," Gaz asked.  
  
"No, this is as fast as I can get her, Dib are you sure you know what your doing," Zim questioned. However, the pale boy was unresponsive as his focus was deeply trained on the globe ahead of them.  
  
"Dib, hello...," Zim began but, Dib interrupted him.  
  
"Shut off the engines now," Dib said as they neared Earth.  
  
"Are you crazy," Juelia said. Gaz turned to her brother and looked at his facial expression. He looked dead serious with his brow foiled up. She knew that he was a moron when it came to certain things, like most brothers are, but she also knew he was highly skilled in others, sort of like her and her superior gaming tactics.  
  
"Listen to him, I think he knows what he's talking about," Gaz stated. Zim hesitantly turned the vootrunner's engines off and braced himself for the worse. Amazingly the ship continued to move without the engines and for that matter, faster.  
  
"What the...oh yes, the gravity. Why didn't I think of that," Zim said as he realized Dib's idea. The pale boy smiled as their orbit pulled them out of harms way, thanks to Earth's gravitational pull. After the shockwave past Zim turned the engines of the ship back on, and entered into the planets atmosphere. Incredibly, they penetrated right above the United States and landed in Dib and Gaz's hometown. They landed at Zim's home base unseen due to the fact it was now in the midnight hours. The little irken was the first to hop out of the craft. He darted to his lab with lighting fast speed. The others were dumbfounded, not knowing why Zim took off so quickly. However they did follow him down into the secret lair to find him in front of a large monitor. The screen portrayed the spot where the once great Massive was, that was now only floating debris. Then the screen switched over to the retreating irken escape pods.  
  
"We did it," Zim said with shock and disbelieve, "WE DID IT!" The others smiled widely and ran up to the monitor to get a better look, even Gir was interested.  
  
"Yesssss," Dib shouted happily as he jumped up and down.  
  
"They won't be coming back for a while," Gaz smirked.  
  
"Yeah," Red smiled slyly.  
  
"Hooray for Earth," Gir screamed as he popped out that radio again and began to played 'We are the Champions'.  
  
"We are the champions my friends...," the little robot sang.  
  
"And we'll keep on fighting til the end," Red joined in.  
  
"Bum, bum, bum," Dib and Gaz sang in unison.  
  
"We are the Champions, we are the champions, no time for losing, cause we are the champions, of the World," Everyone finished as they all paraded around the lab. They sang as they walked to the elevator and continued singing when they stepped in and went to the topside. Gir turned up the music as he changed the tune to 'Footloose'. Zim turned on the TV and was relieved when a reporter, not an irken signal, came on announcing the sudden change in events for the world. "Its amazing what has happened here, real aliens tried to conquer or control areas in the world only hours ago, but without reason it stopped," the reporter said as scenes of destroyed military bases were seen. "Luckily it seems that a large ship full of abducted persons has landed outside of the Los Angeles area, reported that 20,000 people of all nationalities was on board. Due to the seriousness of this situation all people on the space craft will be briefed by the FBI. An investigation will be lead by NASA and the CIA."  
  
"Well finally, it looks like they know my ideas weren't so crazy after all," Dib said as he listened to the report.  
  
"And that means I have to leave," Zim uttered.  
  
"No it doesn't," Juelia said.  
  
"What do you mean, they know to much now, they'll try and kill us," Zim stated loudly.  
  
"Well we knew that Earth had very limited technology, but we decided to take a chance that it's communication skills were up to code," she started.  
  
"Yeah so," Zim said tapping his foot.  
  
"The message, as far as I know didn't comply with this planets systems, so Pud's announcement was never heard," Juelia explained.  
  
"But we picked it up on the TV here," Dib said pointing to the television.  
  
"That is an irken brand, of coarse it would pick up the signal," Zim said.  
  
"Exactly, no one on Earth knows what kind of alien race visited their planet," Juelia said.  
  
"What about those who were on the ship," Red asked.  
  
"They don't know either, I made a note to delete their memories of the whole ordeal, all except the pilot though," the taller irken said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, but they won't believe one person, trust me," Dib added.  
  
"Well the world still knows that aliens are real and threatening," Zim practically screamed.  
  
"Oh puhlease, our government will have this all look like a weather phenomena or meteor shower in about a week," Gaz rolled her now opened eyes.  
  
"Are you suggesting we stay here," Zim asked turning to the taller irken.  
  
"In the meantime yes, I mean I don't even have a vootrunner, a computer, or anything," Juelia proclaimed. Zim was about to reply but was interrupted by three growling stomachs. Juelia looked over at the hungry looking humans in shock.  
  
"Gosh, that's a pretty mean noise," she stated.  
  
"No, their just hungry," Zim commented as he motioned Gir over.  
  
"Gir! Show the humans to the food."  
  
"Yeah waffles," the sir cried as he ran into the kitchen. Dib, Red, and Gaz followed as Zim and Juelia continued to talk. Gir again went straight for the refrigerator and pulled out pizza, pancakes, waffles, tacos, ice cream, popcorn with butter, and a two litter bottle of Poop.  
  
"Pizza," Gaz called, not only because it was her favorite but it looked like the only safe thing to eat besides the ice cream. Dib also noticed this and picked up the frozen dairy product, then turned around and handed it to Red.  
  
"Thanks," Red said sweetly slightly blushing.  
  
"Your Welcome," Dib replied softly. Gaz rolled her eyes and walked past them to sit with Gir at the table. Dib and Red stood for a moment staring into one another's eyes until Gaz broke the silence.  
  
"If your going to do the whole kissing thing again, warn me so I can leave." The two shook out of their trance, both with pink faces. In the meantime Juelia and Zim had come to a decision. They would stay until she could be built a proper ship, which could take months, and make sure that the irkens didn't come back for round two.  
  
"Lets just hope they stay out of the Milky Way for a while," Juelia said sitting down on the couch. Zim nodded and turned to face the television, which had now turned from destroyed military weapons to large vehicles that seemed to be moving on their own. Zim, in remembering the fire truck days ago, turned to face Juelia with a raised would-be eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yes, the vehicles, I remember, that was plan one. It didn't work so well so they abandoned it," the female irken said matter of factually.  
  
"Why would you do that."  
  
"Well we thought they were forms of communication."  
  
"Ha, why would one even think that was communicational, heh heh."  
  
"Um Zim, we got must of our information about Earth from you."  
  
"...oh, well that's an honest mistake, who could have known," Zim said defending himself.  
  
"Well it seems that the mini-crises of machinery taking a life of it's own is over after the FBI informed us it was just a power surge," the reporter announced no having the slightest clue what he was talking about. Zim quietly walked over and shut the television off. As he did he and Juelia could hear the others in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what happened to my family either," they could hear Red say. Then the comment was followed by silence, with the only sound of raspy breathing. The two aliens made their way to the eating room door to see the three children sitting around the table, poking around their food sadly and eating slowly. None of them seemed to notice the two irkens standing in the doorway.  
  
"Dib, what are we going to do," Gaz asked looking up. Dib briefly meet her gaze then looked away, down at his hands.  
  
"I really don't know." Gaz looked back down at her half eaten pizza. Red allowed a tear to run down her face, but quickly wiped it away. She really missed her mom not to mention her little brother and sister. Dib glanced at Red and noticed the tear. He felt for her. He knew the pain of not knowing what happened to a family member, and now the same agony had revisited.  
  
"What's wrong," Zim spoke up startling the three into a jump.  
  
"Don't do that, Jeez," Gaz exclaimed.  
  
"Well I don't get it, we saved the Earth, you of all should be happy about that," Zim said directing his comment towards Dib.  
  
"I am, its just that...our dad he...," Dib paused.  
  
"He's dead," Gaz said flatly without any clear emotion in her strained voice. Dib nodded numbly in agreement.  
  
"What's a dad," Juelia asked feeling a little dense for not knowing.  
  
"I'll explain later," Zim said as he moved from the doorway to the table. "I can let you stay here for a while."  
  
"Thanks Zim, but that won't solve the problem," Dib said quietly. Gaz pushed her plate aside, having lost her appetite. She knew her and her brother would have to live in a foster home or an orphanage. There was also, the chance that they could get separated, and even though he was annoying, Dib was the only family she had really. When she really thought about it, he was the only one really there. Dad had always been more occupied with work, and she loved him even if she didn't show it all the time. Red took in a deep breath and tried to push the thoughts of despair out of her head. She wanted to have hope that her family was okay. Zim, being a little curious, wondered why this particular situation was so troubling until he realized that family to the humans was like the Irken Empire was to him. He had nowhere to go and neither did they. He frowned a bit at this recent comparison.  
  
"Is there anything I can do," Zim asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah make all this disappear," Dib chuckled as if it were a cruel joke.  
  
"Either that or adopt us," Gaz added with the same depressed humor.  
  
"Well I can't reverse the processes that have taken place effectively, but what of this adopt," the alien asked not realizing that the two siblings were being sarcastic.  
  
"Ah, no Zim, we're just kidding," Dib answered, "But we still can help Red find her mom." The girl looked to Dib and smiled. He smiled back and stood up.  
  
"Okay," Zim agreed, "well take the vootrunner."  
  
"I'll stay here," Juelia said.  
  
"Me too," Gaz replied. Gir, who had been surprisingly quiet, suddenly burst into insane laughter for no apparent reason. Everyone turned to look at him with raised eyebrows and looks of question. Then just as quickly the robot laid his head down in a plate of waffles and fell sound asleep.  
  
"I think Gir should remain here as well," Zim said. Then he, Red, and Dib left the room for the familiar spacecraft that was parked in the attic. Zim opened the hatch and all three of them climbed in. Zim closed the canopy and opened the roof to allow the vootrunner to take off into the twilight sky.  
  
  
  
*~Sorry it took so long for an update, homework is a serious chunk of time:- (. As an answer to your question no there won't be a Zim and Gaz. It just doesn't fit in my story to well. Thanks for reading. More coming, hopefully soon. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Thunderstorm: Chapter Twelve  
  
"Where did you last see them," Dib asked turning to Red.  
  
"I don't remember exactly, but I know they have to be in the city," she responded.  
  
"To the city then," Zim shouted as he turned his ship in the direction of the metropolis and took off. They reached the city limits in a matter of seconds, being that Zim's house wasn't that far. He slowed down a little to allow Red to survey the area.  
  
"We should check the apartment first." Red said.  
  
"That's a good place to start, where's it at," the pale boy asked. She looked towards the city, which to everyone looked strangely unfamiliar, due to the tornado's rampage upon it the other night, and tried to pick out where her home would be.  
  
"I guess head that way," she said pointing in an eastern direction. Zim quickly took the route that Red had instructed. They traveled for a little while, passing cluttered streets and remains of buildings along with construction equipment that must have been clearing the mess, but were now abandoned for the night.  
  
"Stop, there it is," Red cried as she looked upon a crumbling structure. The vootrunner landed near the site, and its occupants exited out of the craft. Red was the first to reach the dilapidated doors of the apartment complex. Dib and Zim followed close behind. The girl stepped inside, maneuvering on broken glass and crumbled concrete. With each step the shattering noise echoed through the halls of the main entrance. As all three of them made there way into the empty apartment building, eerie sounds filled their ears. The wind blew through, shaking loose glass like chimes and swirling up dust and debris. The sound of doors creaking and boards moaning over strain offered the idea that the whole place was going to fall.  
  
"We'll have to take the stairs," Red said as she quietly made her way to a door on the right. She reached for the door knob to open it up, but found the door was jammed. She yanked and tugged on it trying to force it open. Dib and Zim quickly came over to help. They all gave one good pull and the door flew open with a plume of dust and bits on cement. When the debris settled they looked in at the stairs. To their surprise they were untouched by the trash that riddled the rest of the building.  
  
"What floor are you on," Dib said taking the lead on the stairs.  
  
"On the fifth," Red said as she came up behind him followed by Zim.  
  
"What are we looking for," Zim asked as he trailed behind the two up the flight of stairs.  
  
"Anything, I hope," she said softly. As they climbed, their footsteps echoed through the stairwell along with their voices. When Dib reached the fifth level he swung open the door which filled the area with an rebounding bang.  
  
"Wow, its dark in here," Dib blurted as oddly the fifth floor was darker than the windowless stairwell. Then suddenly from the case above a soft noise grabbed everyone's attention.  
  
"Meow. Mea."  
  
"Max? Max! Is that you," Red shouted up to the creature that was sitting overhead. Upon hearing his master's voice the little, light brown tabby made his way down to her. Red picked him up and gave the cat a hug and kiss a top the head. "How did you get out here?" she asked almost as it the cat would answer.  
  
"Meow, Meow," Max chirped as if scared or excited.  
  
"Maybe we should...Ahh," Dib yelped as he stepped through the door onto a floor less fifth floor.  
  
"Dib!!" Both Zim and Red shouted as they ran to the doors edge. All they could hear was Dib screaming in terror and the sound of wood beams snapping and concrete rocks tumbling. But the noise that came after scared them, silence.  
  
"Dib, Dib!" Red screamed in grave concern. Zim quickly enacted his jet pack and took off down Dib's crashing path. Red peered down trying to see further in as she could hear Zim zooming down, then it went silent again.  
  
"Dib? Zim? Guys are you okay? She yelled down.  
  
"I can't find him," she could hear Zim's voice echo up.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find him," she stressed.  
  
"I mean, I can't find him, he's not here...Dib? Dib? Stupid human, answer me for crying out loud," Zim yelled panic creeping into his voice.  
  
"Meow. Grr," Max lept out of Red's arms and into the darkness.  
  
"Max," Red gasped reaching out to grab the feline back, but it was too late. She however could hear Max leap from level to level. She knew that Max wouldn't have taken off if he didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"Meow. Mea."  
  
"Oww, what happened," Dib's voice came from the gapping hole "kitty?"  
  
"He's over here, he's okay," Red shouted for joy. Zim quickly made his way over to where Dib's voice had come.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again stinkbeast," Zim said half jokingly and half relived as he lifted Dib and Max back to the open door.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," Dib responded as he and the others landed. Dib looked over the edge and shuttered a little, he could have been killed.  
  
"I'm glad your alright...but," Red looked out at the nonexisting fifth floor sadly, "where's my family." Max, whom Zim was holding, suddenly jumped from his keepers arms and down to the ground. He then began running down the stairs. He turned around though when he discovered no one was following. The cat ran up to Red, then ran back down the steps then back to her and to the stairs again.  
  
"What's that animal doing," Zim asked with a curious look on his green face.  
  
"He wants up to follow him," Red said trailing after her sand-colored tabby. Dib tried to follow suit, but when he placed weight on his right foot he stumbled a little. A flash of pain washed over his face, but he quickly tried to mask the pain. He glanced at Zim who was giving him an odd expression.  
  
"Are you okay," Zim asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah come on lets go," Dib assured as he climbed down the stairs weakly. Zim rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say." Meanwhile, back at the base, Gaz and Juelia had begun talking, due to the fact there wasn't anything else to do.  
  
"I don't really know where we got the term 'irk' that's just what we call it," Juelia answered one of Gaz's questions.  
  
"Well here irk means to annoy, I know I wouldn't be hanging on a planet full of irkens, you see," Gaz stated as she sat down on the couch next to the tall irken.  
  
"I see, well okay my turn to ask a question, um...Why is this place so blue, the planet I mean," Juelia asked.  
  
"That's the water, it covers I don't know, 75% or something, anyway where is Irk," the gothic girl questioned.  
  
"Oh its far from here, about six months out." Gaz yawned a little, but re- composed herself. "You look tired, maybe you should rest. I read that humans have to sleep eight hours, of coarse that is information from Zim."  
  
"We don't have to, but it would be nice if we always could," Gaz said as she rested her head on the back of the couch.  
  
"Can I ask one more question."  
  
"Yeah sure, shoot."  
  
"What's a um...what's the word...oh yeah.. What's a dad," Juelia asked turning towards the girl. Gaz took on a blank face. She wasn't expecting a question like that.  
  
"It's hard to explain," Ga said softly.  
  
"Oh, okay that's alright..."  
  
"But I'll tell you anyway." Gaz illustrated the basic fundamentals of a father's role in society. The conversation rolled out not to just explain dads but an entire family. Opposed to the ideal family, she also described her less than decent family. Even though she had problems with her father's neglecting and her brother's annoyance, not to mention her mother's unexpected absents, she still loved her bizarre family. Then she explained the situation that her and Dib were in, now that both their parents were gone.  
  
"I understand, you don't have anywhere else to go," Juelia asked.  
  
"We might have relatives, but if we do I don't know about them."  
  
"What's an orphanage then, a place for parentless human children."  
  
"Pretty much, yeah," Gaz answered as she turned her eyes towards an odd looking clock, "Jeez, it's three o'clock, they should be back by now."  
  
"Maybe your right its been three hours already," Juelia said standing from her seat on the sofa. Gaz too, stood up and stretched just a little.  
  
"Can't we check on them or something," she asked. Juelia thought for a moment, then remembered it was standard Irken issue to have a tracker that could pinpoint the location of another irken anywhere. She opened her pod and pulled out a gray and purple helmet device. Gaz watched as the irken slipped the device over her head. Then additional wires sprang up from the pack and attached themselves to the helmet immediately activating it. As Juelia tried to find her allies, they were still trying to find Red's family. Max, who was now running down the polluted sidewalk, was being followed closely by Red, Zim and Dib.  
  
"Where is he taking us," Zim asked as he stepped over knocked over garbage cans.  
  
"I'm no sure, but it has to be important," Red answered as she ducked out of the way of a low hanging two by four. Dib grunted in pain as he attempted to keep up with the others quick pace without disturbing his ankle any further. Then suddenly Max stopped, momentarily answering Dib's prayer. The tiny cat began pacing in front of a building that was actually intact and not only that. There were lights on and noises coming from inside along with audible voices.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"It's a storm shelter," Dib said as he read the sign on the structures door as their little group walked up. Red opened the door and was greeted with bright light. When her sight adjusted she was amazed. There were people everywhere doing an array of different tasks. Some were handing out food and water to those who had made make shift beds along the halls. Those who seemed to be in the medical field were carrying different supplies from place to place helping the injured. A few people stood talking while most had gone to sleep, and still others walked around a bit as if lost.  
  
"Oh you poor dears." Red, Dib, and Zim looked up to see a middle aged women in a nurse uniform looking down at them with concern. "Don't just stand there, come in, come in we'll get you fixed up," she said sweetly as she showed them in. Max tried to follow, however there was a policy of no pets. Red took off her trenchcoat and wrapped the little cat up before setting him on the other side of the door.  
  
"Now you stay here, okay," she said.  
  
"Meow," Max smiled.  
  
"Good." Red then rejoined the others in the facility. Almost as soon as she had walked in a voice from the far end of the hall shouted.  
  
"Rosa?! Rosa down here honey, down here," a female voice yelled as a figure stood up. Red turned her head, along with everyone, to the sound of the yelling.  
  
"MOM!" Red shouted as she took off running in that direction. Rosa's mom did the same and they met in the middle with an embrace.  
  
"Awwwwwww," everyone in the room cooed in unison.  
  
"I'm so glad your alright," Red's mom said softly as she began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving so early," Red apologized.  
  
"That's okay, next time we'll get ice cream instead," Red's mom smiled. Red smiled too remembering the reason she had left to being with.  
  
"Ice cream?" Dib questioned as he and Zim had caught up, along with the lady at the door.  
  
"It's a long story," Red and her mom both said. They both laughed at Dib's confused expression. "It's okay, I'll tell you later, hey mom this is Dib and that's Zim over there," Red said stepping aside so her mom could get a good look.  
  
"Oh, It's nice to finally meet you," the mother greeted warmly.  
  
"Finally meet us?" Dib asked a little more than confused.  
  
"Mom," Red whispered stressing her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, Hello, I'm Ms. Jordan Jackson." Dib and Zim exchanged odd looks but shrugged it off.  
  
"I better get back to your brother and sister, come on," Jordan said as she started walking.  
  
"Wait, so this child here belongs to you right," the middle aged women asked referring to Red.  
  
"Oh, yes she is, do you need something," Jordan asked.  
  
"No I just have to make sure minors have an adult, guardian, or parent to look after them," the women smiled, as she took out a clipboard "I can assume these two aren't yours?"  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Okay, boys you'll have to come with me so we can find your families," the women said. Dib and Zim grew a little nervous knowing that they had no parents there, and Dib knew if everyone knew he was Membrane's son it could get a little crazy and upsetting.  
  
  
  
*~there we go another slower chapter. Hope you enjoy. And don't worry I'm not mad at the question about Zim and Gaz, no need to apologize. 


	13. Chapter Thriteen

Thunderstorm: Chapter Thirteen  
  
Red knew the situation that her friends were in and waved for her mom to listen to her. Jordan bent down and allowed her daughter to whisper a plan in her ear.  
  
"Well I don't mind watching them for a while, or at least until you find their parents," Jordan suggested.  
  
"Alright, I don't see a problem with that, but I'll need their first and last names." The women turned to Zim first and waited for him to say his full name.  
  
"My name is Zim...um..sss...smith? Yeah Zim Smith," Zim lied. The lady jotted down the response quickly, then turned to Dib, who was now trembling.  
  
"My name is Dib."  
  
"I need your last name too hon." Dib paused for a long time causing everyone to look at him. Zim decided to take action by explaining the pale boy's behavior.  
  
"He's been through a lot of trauma the past few hours, you know the storm and all, maybe you should allow him to rest a little," Zim said sounding as truthful as possible.  
  
"Oh dear, that's fine. I'll come back later," she said turning from the group and walking away. Dib let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Come on lets go," Jordan said as she lead the three down the hall lined with sheets, blankets, and air beds with sleeping people lying a top them. Ms. Jackson stopped in front of a large quilt that had two figures sleeping soundly within a bundle of sheets.  
  
"James, Claudia," Jordan whispered gently as she lightly tapped both children on the head. They woke up slowly and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. "Guess who's here." The two's faces lit up the second they laid eyes on Red and they both jumped up.  
  
"Rosy," Claudia squealed as she and her brother leapt up on their older sister in a tight hug. Due to the sudden action Red lost her balance and let out a short scream as she fell backwards. Fortunately Dib was standing right behind her and caught the embracing siblings. Unfortunately the shift in weight applied great pressure on his ankle and with a brief cry of pain he toppled backwards. Luckily Zim was behind them all and broke the fall of the others.  
  
"Could you...please get off me," Zim wheezed. James, Claudia, and Red quickly scrambled up off the others but Dib slowly raised himself up. Zim looked a little scuffed up with his wig sort of lop-sided. Some of the surrounding people rustled a bit from the commotion they had caused.  
  
"Where did you go," James asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe," Red breathed.  
  
"I missed you," Claudia said hugging Red's waist.  
  
"I missed you too," she smiled as she bent down and picked up her four year old sister.  
  
"He, I missed you too," James said seeming a little jealous.  
  
"Don't worry, I missed you as well, what would I do without my little brother," Red grinned.  
  
"I'm not that little, I'll be eight in July," the young boy explained as if it were his proudest moment.  
  
"Who that," Claudia asked pointing to Dib and Zim.  
  
"Now Claudia, its not polite to point, remember," Jordan said as she reached down and took Claudia from her oldest daughter.  
  
"Oh sorry," she apologized.  
  
"That's okay, my name's Dib and this is...,"  
  
"I am ZIM!" the disguised alien voiced a little loudly.  
  
"Yeah that's Zim, you must be Claudia," Dib said ignoring Zim's antics. The little girl responded by nodding her head. James suddenly became interested in the new comers and circled around them, such as a costumer would do to a used car. Dib and Zim both exchanged raised eyebrows as the seven year old paced around them.  
  
"Why are you green," James asked stopping in front of Zim.  
  
"James Alan Jackson, don't be so rude," Ms. Jackson scowled.  
  
"Excuse me, May you please tell me why your skin is green, sir."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"It's a skin condition, little wormbaby," Zim answered firmly. Dib for a brief second felt the urge to retaliate with the comment 'that is no skin condition' but quickly suppressed it.  
  
"Ooookay, what about you, big head, oops, I mean please tell me about your head sir," James rephrased.  
  
"Lets just not go there," Dib said flatly.  
  
"What did you say your name was again," the little boy asked with a smile.  
  
"Dib."  
  
"Oh, pardon me are you the Dib," James said grabbing the pale boy's hand up in a formal hand shake.  
  
"I guess so," Dib stated not quite sure what to make of the situation. Red on the other hand knew exactly where James was headed with this, and she was not to thrilled.  
  
"Yeah, your in Miss Bitters class aren't you, and you live right outside of town, and you have a sister," James rattled off.  
  
"How do you know all that," Dib asked amazed that a seven year old knew so much about his life.  
  
"James be quiet, I'm warning you," Red whispered harshly into her brother's ear as she covered his mouth. The fact of the matter was, she knew about Dib before he knew her. She had seen him once in the cafeteria and instantly developed a crush which at the time seemed to be bittersweet to her. She liked the excitement of saying she liked someone without revealing who it was, however it was nerve racking to keep the secret, not to mention hurtful not to know if the person would ever like you back. As a result of her crush, she picked up a lot of information about Dib including that he was considered the 'weird kid'. She never knew why they called him that but she never had the nerve to talk to him. Then, as if it was a twist of fate, who happened to be walking around in that prison place? Non other than him. What she didn't want now was for Dib to know she knew who he was before he knew her. She didn't want him to think she was a stalker or crazy. However she did make the mistake of mentioning him at home and having her diary fall into the wrong hands.  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything," James said, as he wiggled form her grip.  
  
"Did we meet before," Dib asked James still a little bit curious.  
  
"No but my sister did," James responded quickly. Red bonked her little brother on the head causing Claudia to involuntarily laugh which was followed by an amused chuckle from Zim.  
  
"I think it's time for you three to go to sleep, it's still early yet," Jordan said kindly as she sat down on the quilt with Claudia.  
  
"But I'm not tired," James yawned as he sat down next to his mother.  
  
"Zim, Dib you guys can set up for the night here, I have extra blankets," Jordan said pointing to a folded pile of sheets.  
  
"Actually we have to be going," Dib said.  
  
"No you mean I have to be going, your staying here," Zim stated. Dib turned to him with an expression of distaste.  
  
"What do you mean I'm staying."  
  
"I mean your staying, number one your ankle's soar, I'm not going to drag you around either. Two, your tired, I'm tired, it would be one cranking trip which I would not be responsible for my actions. Lastly this is where you should be, I'll send your sister up here too," Zim listed sharply. Dib remained silent for a moment. Luckily Zim had spoken low enough where the others couldn't hear his words clearly. Dib frowned and nodded slowly. He couldn't run from this anyway, him and his sister's fate was locked and sealed. And this brought him back to the fact that if he would have stayed to begin with, everything might have been okay. His dad would still be here now. Zim understood that Dib was upset, but at the moment he didn't feel like caring. He constantly was thinking about the Empire and his mission. How days ago he was planning world conquest and purpose filled his life. Now just in the twitch of an antenna it's gone, all gone. Zim snapped out of his thoughts and began walking down the hall. Meanwhile Juelia had finally found the location of Zim.  
  
"He's in the city area, to the east," Juelia said removing her helmet. To her surprise Gaz had involuntarily fallen to sleep on her shoulder. Juelia quietly set down the device all the while being careful not to awaken the little human. She then moved Gaz into a better sleeping position on the couch. The girl stirred a little but quickly went back to sleep. The irken smiled warmly as she to decided to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Wake up." Juelia slowly opened her eyes to a horse voice.  
  
"Wake up, wake up."  
  
"Zim?" Juelia asked sitting up,"How long have I been asleep." She looked out the window to see a slightly rising sun.  
  
"Were gonna drop the Gaz human off then return to, start work on a new ship for you," Zim spoke bluntly.  
  
"Drop her off, where?" Juelia asked as she stood up from her spot on the sofa.  
  
"To a shelter, but I need you to pose as my mother, they almost wouldn't let me out, in fact they didn't actually," Zim said remembering how he had to sneak out of the building.  
  
"Oh," Juelia responded thinking about what Gaz had told her about mothers. Zim disappeared from the living room for a moment into the kitchen. He then reappeared a few minutes later with a black wig that was a women's low cut, fifties style, and two blue color contacts.  
  
"Here you'll need a disguise around the humans," Zim said handing the items over to Juelia. She accepted them and placed them in their respectable places.  
  
"Gaz wake up, we have to go," Zim said as he shook the human awake. As if it were a reflex, Gaz hit Zim on the top of the head with a closed fist and rolled over. Juelia snickered a little while Zim just mumbled.  
  
"ANYTIME WOULD BE NICE," Zim yelled knowing there was no other way.  
  
"What!" Gaz shouted as she sat straight up in alert.  
  
"Come on," Zim replied, "We're leaving."  
  
"To where?" Gaz asked as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"To a shelter." She frowned a little when he said this.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, that's where you humans belong," the irken said with slight irritation.  
  
"But I thought that we were going to stay here," the girl replied a little disappointed.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind," Zim barked.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Juelia asked turning to Zim.  
  
"Nothing! I'm just a little stressed out, okay!" he spat. Gaz narrowed her eyes and stalked over to the door. She opened it up with force and started walking down the house's path.  
  
"Where are you going," Zim demanded as he ran to the door.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care, but I'm not going to...," she fell silent not really knowing what she wanted to do. She just wanted to run from it all and keep on running, not stopping or turning back. However her legs did the opposite and collapsed. She fell to her knees and looked down the faintly lit streets that were still littered with debris. A single tear slid down her face as she wished that someone was there for her, like her mom. Ever sense that horrible day she had closed out the world turning to no one for comfort. In fact after the incident when both her and her brother were taken to the hospital where their dad was, and they were left alone. She remembered crying till it hurt to breath. Her brother was in a separate crib , her father was in a hospital bed somewhere, and her mother was gone. She was alone. Suddenly two sets of hands came down on both her shoulders startling her a bit. She looked up to see Zim and Juelia standing over her both with mixed expressions of apology, sadness, and in a strange way calm.  
  
"I'm sorry, that's not the way I wanted that to come out," Zim apologized. Juelia helped Gaz stand to her feet. The gothic girl just nodded in response. Zim then quietly led the way followed by two equally silent beings. Meanwhile, at the temporary shelter, two figures stood behind a corner as a group of mobish people zipped by. Recently Dib had revealed his identity as Membrane's son and was now basically being harassed by fan's of his dad's show. He, along with Red, hide in the shadows as the crowd disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Must be fun," Red commented.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't seen fan club's yet until you go further into the city," Dib replied. Red shrugged not really having anything to say. Dib on the other hand continued talking. "Sometimes I hate it, always having to live in my dad's shadow, no one ever knows who I am, heck my own father sometimes didn't know who I was," he exclaimed, "I don't even think he cared, just as long as I work in 'real science' and be *like me son*." Red listened quietly knowing that he was obviously upset about this topic. Dib noticed that he had just blurted out a bunch of emotions that didn't really mean to come out. Even though his dad practically ignored him it still hurt to think that he would never see his father again. He looked at Red who was watching him with concerned eyes. "Great, no I seem crazy, again," he whispered as he turned away.  
  
"Your not crazy," she stated quite seriously, "I mean we just been on an alien ship that was going to destroy us all, then saved the world, and escaped an explosion and certain death, if that doesn't make you a little tense when you come back to face a mob, then that's crazy," Red explained moving her arms around in gestures that defined her point. Dib seemed to ponder this for a moment before he turned around with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, I guess your right, that's not something that happens everyday." Then for a brief second his face twisted into deep thought. "I'm just worried."  
  
"About you and your sister?" Red asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," he frowned.  
  
"Don't worry, it's going to be okay, I'll pray for you if you want," she said sincerely.  
  
"Pray? I'm going to need a miracle!" Unfortunately he exclaimed a little to loud as some one down the hall pointed them out rallying the swarm of Membrane fans to start after them.  
  
"Not again," Red groaned. Her and Dib took off running to try and find a new hiding space but instead they ran smack into an elderly nurse.  
  
"What on Earth," the women cried as two young children stared back up at her. Then the crowd of wild people followed, slowing a little bit as they saw the old lady.  
  
"What are you doing ya lunatics scaring these kids half to death," the lady said as she stepped between the children and the fans.  
  
"But he's Membrane's son, I didn't even know he had a son. I just want to ask some questions," someone from the crowd shouted.  
  
"And maybe an autograph."  
  
"I'll take his shoes."  
  
"I'll take his coat."  
  
"Hey, I want his trenchcoat."  
  
"Enough! I don't care if he was the king of Sweden, there will be no terrifying of children allowed in my sector," the women said shooing the people away. Dib looked on nervously as the crown glared down on the old women but they eventually circled and headed down the hall.  
  
"My heavens what people do these days," the women stressed.  
  
"Thank you," Red spoke up.  
  
"Oh your welcome hon, my name's Claria, Claria Jenkins and you would be," the women said kindly.  
  
"My name's Red Jackson."  
  
"My name's Dib," Dib said as he looked side to side making sure no more crazed fan's were hiding behind a wall or trash can, "Just Dib."  
  
"Well Red, Dib where should ya be, your not lost are you," Claria asked.  
  
"No we just wanted to walk around a little," Dib answered.  
  
"Okay, but you call for me if the looneys bother you again," Claria stated.  
  
"Alright, thanks again," Red said right before a scream came from the end of the building.  
  
"It's another one of them, get her," a voice shouted. It didn't register for a second but suddenly it hit him.  
  
"Oh no, Gaz," Dib said.  
  
"Wait who's Gaz," Claria asked.  
  
"My sister," Dib shouted as he and Red took off down the hall to the commotion. Claria followed amazingly fast for her age.  
  
"Get away from me of feel my wrath," Dib could hear his sister's growl of warning.  
  
"Get off human stinkbeast, away with you...please," Zim could now be heard. Dib, Red, and Claria made it to the scene of Zim, Gaz, and Juelia surrounded by fans.  
  
"Stop it!" Claria yelled with a voice of harshness,"Get out of here now, if I see this again you can see yourself out." The mob turned and bubbled out disappointed sighs as they dispersed.  
  
"Are you okay," Dib asked as he stepped beside Gaz.  
  
"Fine, but I have some good news, sort of, but you have to hear me out, got it," Gaz stated clearly. Dib nodded.  
  
"Okay, Juelia is going to adopt us..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Listen, it's better than getting one of these idiots as a guardian, we'll be trumpeted around like some trophy," Gaz explained as she pointed to one of the fans.  
  
"But...I don't know," Dib said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the photograph of his mother. He looked from his mother to Juelia and back again.  
  
"Dib, I know this is hard to understand, I don't even understand but I have a feeling I need to stay here and do something for you, It was my people's fault that so much happened to you and your sister...I guess this is my way of making it up to you," Juelia said softly. Dib sort of smiled, but it was a weak one.  
  
"What other choice do I have huh?"  
  
"And I've decided to stay," Zim said with some difficulty.  
  
"What? You are?" Everyone, with the exception of Claria, gasped.  
  
"Well, Irk has left a bad taste in my mouth, and not to mention there's no real place to go anyway, plus they may come back," Zim paused for a moment, "You guys do rub off on others too."  
  
"Awww, group hug," Gaz said sarcastically.  
  
"Where will we live at," Dib asked.  
  
"At the moment Zim's house will have to do," Juelia answered.  
  
"Are you guys from out of state," Claria asked looking at Zim and Juelia.  
  
"You could say that," Zim said.  
  
"Can I ask something," Red said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Dib said.  
  
"Can my family and I stay at your place for a while, we don't have anywhere to go at the moment," Red asked.  
  
"Yes that's true this shelter will close soon," Claria verified sadly. Zim motioned for the group to huddle.  
  
"Do they know I'm an alien, it's better that less who know the safer we are," he commented referring to Juelia and himself.  
  
"I understand," Red replied some what remorsefully.  
  
"Look Zim, Red helped us out, if her and her family need help you best believe we're going to help," Dib said leaving no room for argument. The old lady, who was watching the five converse, decided to make her exit. After the four had come to their finale decision they set off for Red's family to tell them they now had a temporary home until they could get back on their feet again. With the permission of the staff, the now eight beings made their way to the odd green house.  
  
"Wait can we take a detour," Dib asked as he pointed down his old home's street.  
  
"Why?" Zim asked.  
  
"I have to get something."  
  
"Mama I'm tired," Claudia whimpered.  
  
"I'll go with Dib take the rest home," Juelia suggested.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'm coming too," Gaz said as she followed after the two. When they reached the remains of the Membrane house both Dib and Gaz drew in quivering breaths. Dib stepped onto the path that once lead to the front door, followed by his sister than Juelia. Even though he never said anything, Gaz had an idea what her brother was looking for, being he had done something like this years ago and he still carried it in his pocket today. Dib shuffled around in the rubble until he came across what he was looking for. He bent down and picked out a photograph form its place in a broken picture frame. It was a snapshot of their dad and them spending a rare moment together. Ga walked over and looked at the picture. They briefly stood for a while staring at the small piece of their past. The siblings moment was broken however when Juelia gasped form behind them.  
  
"What's wrong," Gaz asked being the first to turn around.  
  
"Can I see that picture," she said as her face washed into a pale shade of green.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Dib said as he handed the picture.  
  
"Maybe I have, you say this is your dad," Juelia asked. Both brother and sister nodded slowly feeling a little shaken by the irken's behavior.  
  
"Then he's alive, he was the pilot, he is the pilot," Juelia stated still looking at the picture.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Whoo, longer chapter. But look the professor's still alive, for all you Membrane fans that are reading. Thanks for all the reviews. The next two chapters will be the last. Enjoy:-) 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

*Sorry for the delay Star Watcher and Gaz*  
  
Thunderstorm: Chapter Fourteen  
  
Dib and Gaz were speechless. They had hundreds of questions to ask but couldn't utter a word. They turned to one another with surprise, joy, and relief mixed into one expression, tears.  
  
"Are you okay," Juelia asked with concern. Dib and Gaz almost laughed at this comment.  
  
"We're better than okay," Dib finally shouted.  
  
"What are we standing here for," Gaz said as she took off back in the direction of the main group.  
  
"Yeah, we have to find him, where'd they say he landed? Los Angeles?" Dib shouted again with enthusiasm as he took off running as well as forgetting all about his sprang ankle. Juelia smiled at the two darting, joy filled children before taking off herself. As Dib and Gaz neared the others, the small group stopped to allow them to catch up. At first it looked as if something was wrong however the closer the brother and sister came it was apparent they were extremely excited.  
  
"What happened," Zim called out.  
  
"He's alive, our dad's alive," Dib yelled.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Juelia said he was piloting the ship," Gaz said keeping more of her calm composure.  
  
"Am I missing something," Jordan asked feeling slightly confused being she didn't know of last night's events along with must other human beings.  
  
"Um nothing, its just a long story mom," Red covered knowing that the situation had to remain a secret.  
  
"Let me take you the rest of the way Ms. Jackson, it's only a few more blocks away," Zim quickly offered as he started walking once more. The two siblings calmed down a little, remembering their unknowing guests. They all made their way to Zim's house which stood out oddly because of the fact it was the only house standing and not so much that it was green. The alien ran ahead to check on a few things before the new humans came in.  
  
"Gir! Get into costume and act like a real dogworm," Zim ordered his robot slave. Gir smiled and trotted over to where his disguise lay when he had taken it off for the adventure in space.  
  
"Computer, locate the vootrunner and bring it to the neighborhood area, and make sure it's well hidden," Zim ordered his electronic home. Then he turned to the door so as to allow the rest to come in. The moment he opened the door James' and Claudia's eyes grew three times over. Jordan raised an eyebrow at the strange attire and interior the house passed.  
  
"Wow, you have a big screen, and look at that, you have a toilet in your kitchen?" James blurted out as he ran in and immediately began touching everything.  
  
"James," Ms. Jackson said with on edge of strictness in her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't touch what doesn't belong to you," James recited as he placed the odd looking vase back down.  
  
"Sorry, for his behavior, he's just excited I guess," Jordan apologized.  
  
"That's quite alright, no harm done, you and your family can stay in the guest unit," Zim said as he walked over to a different part of the house leading the Jackson family to their temporary home. All but Red who had decided to wait in the living room with Dib, Gaz, and Juelia.  
  
"So you know your dad's alright," Red asked.  
  
"Yes," Dib and Gaz said in unison.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, but we have to find him, he might not even know we're okay," Dib stated.  
  
"How we can't just hop a plane to California," Gaz said strongly.  
  
"Guys don't get too excited, I mean I could be wrong, it might not be the same human," Juelia replied not wanting the two little ones to get their hopes up only to be crushed.  
  
"If he looked like the picture, trust me there in no other human that looks like dad," Dib stated.  
  
"Maybe Zim can take you over there," Red suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea," Dib smiled as he turned to her. He really did enjoy her company more that anything, which reminded and explained his action in the prison cell on the Massive. His smile grew more affectionate for a moment till he realized he was staring and quickly shook his head along with his thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay?" Red asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...what we're we doing?" He asked sheepishly. Gaz rolled her eyes at her love struck brother and walked past him to ask Zim herself if the alien would help them. As Gaz made her way to the room that Zim and the Jackson family had gone down earlier, a familiar sound rolled across the mourning sky. The thunder rumbled slightly making it off in the distance, however it gave warning to the coming storm. This worried Dib a little, thinking that a storm would delay any plan of going out to find his father. Dib also knew it must have worried Zim to because he could hear his conversation with Gaz.  
  
"Not now, too much has happened, plus...listen to that," Zim's voice could be heard as another roll of thunder sounded. "We'll go tomorrow, I need some rest anyway."  
  
"Maybe your right, but tomorrow we leave," Gaz agreed.  
  
"Wow! Earth weather is amazing, look how quickly it changed," Juelia said aloud as she looked out the window to see the wind picking up and a dark overcast consume the sky. Zim and Gaz stepped out into the living room just as a flash of lighting lit up the room followed by the growl of thunder. Juelia stepped away from the window mildly shocked and scared by the display.  
  
"What is that," she asked turning back to face the group.  
  
"Lighting," Red said abruptly.  
  
"Light...ing, it makes that noise doesn't it," Juelia asked as the scene outside darkened due to lack of sun.  
  
"Does if ever, it's terrible," Red continued with an icy edge in her voice, "it's absolutely horrible, and I absolutely hate it." The electric storm seemed to intensify at her words as the noise and flashes of light filled the sky.  
  
"Are you okay," Dib asked. Red seemed to shake awake out a deep sleep as she reasoned.  
  
"Huh, yeah I'm okay," she lied as she was indeed disturbed by the storm. Then a rage of thunder clashed just as a large bolt of lighting flared over head. Red let out a short cry along with her family in the other room.  
  
"You sure your alright," Dib questioned again as the others too put on looks of concern. Red frowned. She really didn't want to talk about it, however with the storm she was being taunted and threatened almost to the point of tears. She quickly put her hands to her face and turned away. With that she walked over to the couch where she thunder caused her to jump up again.  
  
"I hate this!" She shouted before stalking over to the kitchen. A strained silence fell over the living room with only the sound of rain and thunder to stir up the quiet. Dib turned to everyone giving a what-should- I-do-look, in which he received a we-don't-know look. He then decided to follow in after her, even though he felt that he would regret it. The others decided to stay out in the living room as Max walked out of the quest room, followed by Gir, to the group.  
  
~*Again I'm sorry for the delay. The computer went crazy, and we had to buy a new one. There will now be sixteen chapters. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Thunderstorm: Chapter Fifteen  
  
Dib walked into the kitchen to see Red, head down on the dinning table. He could tell she was crying, and he could also tell he had no clue what to do.  
  
"Um hi," he said in lack of anything else to say. He mentally slapped himself for being so lame.  
  
"Hi," Red murmured less than enthusiastically as she remained head down in her arms.  
  
"Mind if I sit down," Dib asked. She didn't answer for a moment leaving Dib feeling hopelessly nervous.  
  
"No, I don't mind," she finally said. Dib quickly pulled out a chair and sat down as he began rubbing his hands together restlessly. They sat quietly for a while until Dib decided to break the silence.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Red let out a desolate sigh as she slowly raised her eyes to see him. She was expecting him to be looking at her as if she were idiotic or with petty pity, but instead his eyes were full of true concern.  
  
"Well let's put it this way, I really don't like thunderstorms," she finally answered.  
  
"That's okay, I mean I'm afraid of stuff too," Dib said trying to relate.  
  
"No, it's not the thunderstorm itself just...what happened," she whispered. Dib frowned a little as he noticed that the storm was causing more pain than fear for her. Red looked up and wiped the tears away frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sniffed.  
  
"No, don't be, go on, that's if you want to," he said gently. She sighed and began to speak.  
  
"Well one night my dad was working at the computer shop and he brought me along with him."  
  
~ ~* A man, with a little girl sitting in his lap typed away at a computer keyboard while the young girl watched the letters fly across the screen. A thunder clap sounded in the distance grabbing the girls attention.  
  
"What's that," the small one asked.  
  
"That's thunder, Rosy," the man said as he still typed away on the computer. He paused momentarily when he noticed that his daughter, Rosa, was very interested in the sound.  
  
"It's caused by lighting," he said again. "What's lightin'," Rosa asked not to sure what lights had to do with such a noise. He was about to reply but was cut short when a flash of lighting, followed by a crack of thunder zoomed by. Then in return the lights in the building went out as the computer powered down.  
  
"Oh no it took me weeks to type up that report, and I was almost done," the father cried. Rosa looked in between the computer and her distressed father and tisked the machine.  
  
"Bad compuder, you make daddy sad," she scowled. Her dad softly laughed and decided to call it a night's work.  
  
"You stay here Rosa, I'm going to bring the car around," he said walking out of the computer store to his car in the rain. * ~ ~  
  
Red paused in the middle of her sentence to look down. Dib, who had moved closer to her, put a hand on her shoulder for comfort and urged her to continue.  
  
"I was standing by the window looking out, waiting for my dad. I saw him get to the car, then....another man walked up to him...he...he pulled out a gun. My dad remained calm it seemed..my dad began reaching into his poc...ket *sniff*...but, I don't know, it happened to fast *sob* a siren went off down th street..and...and the man freaked out..." Red stopped to cry. Dib remained silent not really having to many words of comfort. He knew where the story was going, and he didn't want to push her on any further, however without warning she began explaining again.  
  
"I couldn't hear it, the gunshot I mean...all I could hear was the thunder,...and the lighting it lit up the whole scene...I hate thunderstorms," she said more to herself, coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, but it's in the past,...I just really don't like this. My mom knows it's hard for me, but she wasn't there," Red sighed, "It was hard for my whole family, but I was right there."  
  
"I know what you mean," Dib said under his breath.  
  
"How?"  
  
"How what," Dib asked cursing himself for saying what he just did.  
  
"How do you know what I mean," Red asked him looking at his face, trying to read his expression.  
  
"Nothing," he said as his eyes quickly looked down to the table. Red eyed him with curiosity but decided it was best to leave the subject untouched.  
  
"Meow." Both Dib and Red jumped at the noise, and then were startled again when a earsplitting thunder clap rocked the house. Then almost as the final shock to the nerves something cold and wet ran past brushing the pair's legs. Both of them fell out of their seats landing in an embarrassing position on the floor. Dib was flat out on his back while Red had landed on him, face to face.  
  
"I'm aaaall wet," Gir shouted from his spot under the table.  
  
"What's going on...oh I see your busy," Gaz said as she, Zim, and Juelia came into see what the commotion was about.  
  
"This is not what it looks like," Dib said defensively knowing where Gaz would take this.  
  
"Yeah, right," the younger sibling said as she watched the two scramble off one another to their feet. She wanted to push the subject, but decided not to, being she had nothing against Red just her dumb brother.  
  
"Yay I'm gonna roll on the floor now," Gir squealed as he jumped on the floor with a squash of his soggy doggy suit.  
  
"Gir!" Zim exclaimed. The little sir unit stood and ran to his master's side.  
  
"Yes my master." Zim took a step back away from the dripping robot.  
  
"Dry off now." Gir's face lit up as he was about to dry off the way all dogs do. "Wait! Wait! I mean dry off with a towel!" Zim cried as it was to take the robot dog shook the water off in a display of droplets spreading out in waves. Zim immediately took off around the kitchen smoking from where the liquid had touched his skin. Juelia, who was lucky enough to be shielded from most the water by Zim, looked on in horror.  
  
"What is this stuff," she asked as the few drops that had fallen on her began to burn.  
  
"It's water," Dib answered as he grabbed two dish towels and handed them to the irkens. Zim frantically dried off while Juelia wiped the clear substance away. The rest of the day passed by uneventful, with only the thunderstorm outside and the occasional Gir interruption. By that evening James and Claudia were sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Max and Gir. Juelia had went with Jordan into the kitchen to fix something for the kids to eat. Zim had managed to slip into his lab unnoticed to take a long deserved nap. Gaz had long ago pulled out her game slave and was sitting in the easy chair engrossed in her game. Dib and Red were sitting in the guest room chairs with the pale boy's laptop set up on a desk, typing away at the small keyboard. Everything was calm in the household, until Max's ears perked up. He hoped off of Claudia's comfortable lap onto the cold floor. Nobody really noticed the little cat as he made his way to the front door. He sat in front of the entrance for a while before taking off for the guest room.  
  
"Meow. Meow. Meow," the tiny tabby cried frantically as it jumped up in Red's lap.  
  
"Huh? Max what's wrong," she asked as the cat quickly leapt into Dib's lap. He grabbed the young boy's trenchcoat with his teeth and tugged a little. Dib looked down at the little feline who now had black fabric filling its mouth.  
  
"You think he wants us to follow him again?" Dib asked turning to Red.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Red said as she picked up the tiny animal and placed it on the floor. She and Dib stood up too and looked down at Max.  
  
"Meow." Max ran out to the guestroom doorway and stood waiting to be followed. Dib grabbed his laptop and he and Red set off to the door. Max lead them to the front door and began to sound off loudly.  
  
"Something must be wrong," Red said picking Max up. Dib hurried over to the window to look out and see exactly what was irritating the feline. It wasn't raining as hard but the water still obscured the window view. Dib flung the glass pain up to see better.  
  
"It's a fire down the street, but I think its being taken care of," he said as he glanced over the seen "But um...I don't really see anything else, maybe he just wants out." Without warning Max leapt out of Red's arms and out of the window.  
  
"Max, get back here!" Red shouted as she ran to the window's edge.  
  
"Where's kitty going?" Claudia asked as she toddled over to the window.  
  
"Who knows. He'll be alright, he's managed to keep out of trouble this long," Red said as she watched the brown furball run down the street.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Jordan(Ms. Jackson) shouted form the kitchen, "hope you like mac and cheese." James was the first to reach the table with a greedy grin.  
  
"I like macaroni and cheese," he blurted.  
  
"Wait till the others get her sweetheart."  
  
Juelia placed plates and cups down as Jordan had instructed. When everyone was at the table, even Gir, Jordan noticed that something was missing.  
  
"Where's the little green boy...Zim?"  
  
"Right here," Zim announced as he had reemerged from the lab again unnoticed, "I need to talk to you." Zim motioned for Dib and Gaz while the others began serving out th mac and cheese.  
  
"What is it," Dib asked.  
  
"Were going to leave tonight to find your dad," Zim answered.  
  
"Good, but lets eat first," Gaz suggested as she pointed to James who appeared to be able to eat the whole pot.  
  
"I'll pass," Zim said as he watched Dib and Gaz head for the table. After eating and discussing things over the dinner table, Jordan had learned a great deal about Dib and Gaz and their troubles.  
  
"Well that is an awful problem," Jordan said gravely, "Juelia I would just like to thank you for allowing us into your home."  
  
"Its not her home it's mine," Zim corrected not realizing his mistake.  
  
"What do you mean?" the woman asked. Everyone glared at him knowing that it was his idea to keep all of this a secret and he just blew it. Zim gasped and covered his mouth.  
  
"I didn't mean that."  
  
"What he meant is that it's his home too, right Zim," Dib asserted.  
  
"Yeah that's it." Jordan gave the green one an odd look but decided to brush aside the comment when she noticed the time.  
  
"I have to get you to bed, come on you three," Jordan said as she motioned for the children.  
  
"But I don't really wanna go to sleep," James complained.  
  
"You no get bigger if you don't sleep," Claudia said as she ran to her mother's side.  
  
"Mom can I stay up out here," Red asked sweetly.  
  
"I don't know, can you."  
  
"Mom may I stay up out here, please," Red restated differently. Jordan looked down and nodded.  
  
"Just this once, and behave yourself."  
  
"Thank you mom."  
  
"Why dose she get to stay up," James whined.  
  
"Because she won't destroy the place while I'm asleep," Jordan replied as she led them down the hall.  
  
"I wouldn't destroy it, that much...aww she just wants to stay with her boyfriend," James said as he blew a raspberry in his sister's direction. Red blushed slightly at the remark but she quickly regained her color. James laughed out loud but was quickly pulled into the guest room letting out a yelp. Red turned around to see that Dib had a deep shade of pink on his face, which unlike her he couldn't remove.  
  
"What's wrong with you," Zim asked looking at the humans' face causing the pale boy to blush further into a rosy red.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me," Dib tried to say confidently but failed with his wavering voice.  
  
"Nothing! Your face is red, I mean red, like your choking. I've read that about humans, wait you could be angry...or something," Zim said elaborating his words as best he could. Gaz was snickering at the sight of her now cherry red brother. Juelia looked on very interested, that a creature could change color so quickly. Red had mixed emotions of flattery, fear, happiness, and confusion, not knowing exactly why he was blushing, but having a good idea. Dib on the other hand felt pure embarrassment as everyone was now looking at him. He could feel the heat and redness on his face, and by the expression of the others, he must have been able to stop traffic. Zim was about to ask some more questions but Gaz stopped him.  
  
"I think if you say any more he's going to explode."  
  
"Well I just want to know," Zim said. Gaz motioned for him to come closer and when he did Gaz whispered an explanation. "Oh.OH!" Zim's eyes grew with the now newly learned information. The alien smiled at Dib with such tranquility that the meaning for the grin was unreadable. Dib, in his confused moment, smiled back nervously.  
  
"I see," Zim then stated, "so that's why you um kissed her, because you love her." Dib and Red both turned tomato red. The boy glanced at the girl and instantly felt bad that he had embarrassed her as well. He quickly made his way to what he thought was the front door.  
  
"I need some air," he murmured as he swung open the door, walked into a closet and closed the door. Noticing his foolish mistake he almost didn't want to come back out and face the others.  
  
"Um hello...Dib. That's a closet," Zim pointed out.  
  
"I know, I just needed to get something," he lied, as he opened the door.  
  
"What did you need to get?" Gaz asked innocently. Both Zim and Gaz snickered when Dib couldn't come back with an answer, however, Gaz felt a twang of guilt when he looked like he was going to cry. Dib ran for the front door and quickly made it out shutting the door behind him. Red stared at the shut door for a while then glared at the teasing pair. Juelia too, scowled the two.  
  
"What? I was just kidding," Zim said. Gaz ribbed the irken, giving him a warning that the joke was over, and it was time to shut up. Red walked over to the front door and placed a hand on it. She could feel her sweaty palms and knew she was scared, but of what? She decided to just open the door like a normal person would but for some reason her arm wouldn't allow her to. Instead she ended up cracking the door slightly and began the painfully slow process of opening it. She peeked outside and could see Dib sitting on the small step. He seemed to have froze the second the door was opened. Red stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She then sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi," she finally greeted.  
  
"Hi," he replied weakly. He then gazed upward at the stars above. Red looked out in the same direction and smiled.  
  
"You like the stars?" Red asked, rather pointed out. Dib smiled and nodded. The clouds had cleared allowing the twinkling lights to shine, however it was still wet outside with water dripping off the leaves of trees and the roofs of broken houses.  
  
"Yeah. They remind me of my mom," Dib said absent mindedly, before frowning.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked. He looked down at the sidewalk as a few tears slipped away to the ground.  
  
"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else," Red assured him, even though she wasn't quite sure why he was crying, his secret was safe with her.  
  
"Well, its just so hard sometimes, my mom died a long time ago in a fire," Dib began softly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Our whole family fell apart. I guess she was the glue that held us together. Anyway, my dad seemed to cut off almost completely from us. He doesn't mean to, but he ignores me and Gaz. I wish he would spend more time with us, I wish he had spent time, then maybe Gaz wouldn't have pulled away so much," Dib frowned a little in his reminisces.  
  
"Our mom use to...take us on trips to the store with her and I remember family night but now, when she...well we just don't do that stuff anymore," he explained. Red listened intently knowing that, by the sound of it, he had held this in, bottled up for a long time. Dib suddenly glared down at the ground as tears of anger came.  
  
"Now my dad's a workaholic, not even giving us the time of day. Gaz, all she does is play her stupid games, sometimes I wonder if she remembers to eat, sleep or breath, and...and then there's me," Dib paused, before he looked back up at Red.  
  
"It's funny, all I ever really wanted to know is why that fire started, I guess I looked so hard for so long for the truth, that I wanted to know about everything. Science is for my dad. He always wants me to get involved, but the paranormal is the unanswered, the unexplained, its what I think might have started that fire. Everyone thinks I'm crazy...no one ever believes me...not even my family had cared. Mom always believed me...she believed in me...," Dib's voice cracked as he turned back to the ground.  
  
"Well for what it's worth, I believe in you," Red said softly.  
  
"Thanks," Dib said half-heartily figuring she was just being nice, which in a way he liked about her.  
  
"No really, you're the sweetest person I've met, your not crazy," Red said honestly.  
  
"Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Dib smiled turning to face her. 'There's a whole lot of nice things I could say about you' Red thought involuntarily as she smiled back. Then, with out warning, the door opened to reveal Zim.  
  
"We're leaving now," Zim said. Dib sighed in frustration. He was just about to tell Red how he felt about her. He and Red both stood from the step and followed Zim inside. Red frowned just a little as she reached to close the door. Before she could shut it, however, Max crashed in at top speed, sliding on the tile floor. He turned sharply to face the group, before the feline then quickly ran to Zim's feet and began bouncing around as if in an urgent emergency.  
  
*~Longest chapter yet is still on it's way. The Next chapter is the last chapter to this story, however there is a another story that takes place after theses events. If you want me to post that one up say 'Aye' all opposed 'Nay'  
  
P.S. Thanks Raina for pointing out my grammer mistakes. I went back and changed a few mistakes but I know I did not get them all. :-) 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Thunderstorm: Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Get this animal away form me!" Zim screamed backing away quickly into the shelf behind him, knocking things down upon his person. With that Max took off in Dib's direction and did the same thing, then to Red and Gaz preforming the same action.  
  
"What's wrong with him," Gaz asked as he went to Juelia.  
  
"He's been acting strange a lot lately, maybe he wants us to follow him again," Red said walking up to her paranoid cat. She picked Max up and cradled him a little. Juelia noticed something gleam around Max's mouth.  
  
"What's that?" she asked pointing it out. Almost immediately Max's face lit up. He jumped down from Red's arms and landed in front of the irken. He lowered his head to set down what he had in his teeth and lifted his head back up while taking a step back.  
  
"What is it," Red inquired watching as Juelia picked it up, all the while stepping in closer along with every one else.  
  
"It's a name tag?" Juelia said a little bit confused.  
  
"A name tag," Zim proclaimed, " this little furball of filth is having, as you humans call it, a heart attack over a piece of plastic." The cat hissed slightly in Zim's direction before making his way to Gaz and Dib.  
  
"Did you hear that, that stinkbeast just threatened me," Zim squealed. Max stood between the siblings and purred loudly before giving off short quick meows.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think you should give the tag to them," Red suggested. Juelia shrugged and handed the card to Dib, who was standing closer to her. Dib flipped the tag over and both he and his sister let out a shocked gasp.  
  
"Where'd you get this," Gaz demanded, even though she was well aware the cat couldn't answer.  
  
"What is it," Zim asked.  
  
"It's my dad's name tag, from the show but how...," Dib drifted off as he looked down at the sandy colored feline. Max had moved from his spot between them and stood between Zim and Juelia. He hissed and growled, digging his claws into the tile. Dib allowed the cat's behavior to register in his mind.  
  
"Their back," Dib said absent mindly.  
  
"Who's back," Juelia asked.  
  
"The irkens, their back, they came back."  
  
"Oh no," Red gasped as she too realized Max's actions, "they must have your dad." Gaz stared down at the little cat and without words willed the feline to find her father and lead them to him. Max flicked his tail in the direction of the door and took off in its instruction.  
  
"Come on," Gaz said, grabbing her brother by the arm and tugging him along. Red, Zim, and Juelia followed close behind.  
  
"Hopefully my mom won't be too mad," Red said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just tell her we went out for ice cream," Dib said as he and the group carted through the darkened streets after Max. As they traveled several blocks, the little cat increased his speed causing everyone else to do the same. Unfortunately this was the last straw for Dib's already weak ankle.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhgrrrr," Dib cried in pain as his stride faltered. He slowed to a stop and gripped his sore ankle. The rest of the group had traveled a few more yards before coming to their complete stop.  
  
"Are you okay," Red asked running back to Dib's side.  
  
"It's your ankle again right?" Zim asked walking back examining the human's foot. Dib nodded and lifted the sprang area lightly to relieve pressure.  
  
"Just go without me," Dib growled, angry at the fact that his own foot betrayed him.  
  
"I'll help you get back," Red offered putting her arm around Dib's shoulder to provide a crutch.  
  
"I'll have to come too," Zim said with annoyance as he steadied the two by taking up the other side. However Max trotted up and stood in their way.  
  
"Move Max," Red scolded trying to maneuver around the cat. Max had something else in mind and kept placing himself in the way.  
  
"I think he wants up to continue," Zim deduced.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"That's it, I guess he hasn't failed us yet, so...," Red said turning to Dib. The pale boy nodded and with that she and Zim turned around with Dib to carry on. Max then took the led and slowly lead the way. It wasn't long until a warehouse came into view. Of coarse it was pretty banged up from the tornado, but still was standing. There was a light source coming from inside along with sounds resembling that of a propeller of a ship. Max lowered his body to the ground in a crouched way. Taking this as a warning, the rest quieted their breathing and footfalls. They all crept closer to the mammoth building until they could reach out and touch it. Gaz wiped away the dust and dirt off one of the large windows and peered inside.  
  
"You won't believe this," Gaz said quietly. Juelia wiped away enough grime to allow Zim, Red, and Dib to peek in. To their horrible surprise, there, standing in the warehouse, were irken soldiers mass producing weapons with the factory's old machinery. Posted at the front of the troop was Pud who now had a prisoner to his side, Professor Membrane.  
  
"We have to get him out of there, now," Gaz barked. Zim looked down at where the professor was tied up. He appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"Here, let me do something," Dib said reaching into his pocket pulling out the laptop. "Get me to the circuit box, quickly." Zim and Red helped him around the building until they found a silver box with an array of wires and steel pipes running to and from it. Dib quickly attached what looked to be plugs onto the wires and rods of the circuit breaker and opened his laptop to begin work.  
  
"What are you doing," Zim asked. The pale boy ignored him as he kept on typing.  
  
"Gaz I'm going to cut power, you have to go...," Dib began.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you," Gaz said as she made her way to a ladder that lead to the roof. She scrambled up the metal structure and jumped up onto the building's top side. Looking around, she found a door to her right labeled stairs.  
  
"Perfect," she smiled running to the steel door. Without her knowing, Max followed her up and was continuing to follow the gothic girl into the warehouse. When Gaz was inside, she searched the area for any signs of danger. While looking however she found another doorway labeled cat walk. Deciding that it would be better to be above her enemy, she climbed up and opened the wooden door. Max too crawled up and into the cat walk. Meanwhile, outside, Zim was trying to get contact with Gir to bring the vootrunner around being they were going to need back up.  
  
"Gir I don't care about the Scary Monkey show, bring it here Now!" Zim yelled into his speaker.  
  
"Keep it down," Juelia hissed.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"But I like the Scary Monkey, I like it so much," Gir whined.  
  
"Now Gir."  
  
"Okay," Gir said quite disappointed.  
  
"Good," Zim allowed the microphone to slide back into his pod.  
  
"Okay, so were on a rescue destroy mission," Juelia stated.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah," Dib said as he typed in a few codes.  
  
"Excellent," Juelia smiled slyly, "these missions always seemed fun, never got to do one before."  
  
"Yeah you did remember," Zim said referring to the saving of the Earth.  
  
"Oh Yeah, that's right." Zim rolled his eyes and walked over to wait for Gir.  
  
"There that should do it," Dib announced as he pressed enter. With that lights in the building flickered off and on along with the machinery before the power completely shut down. Pud smiled wickedly and motioned for some irken soldiers to come near.  
  
"It seems the enemy has come to us, you know what to do, they're around here somewhere," he said. The irkens saluted and took off to find their trespassers.  
  
"Someone's coming, quick get your father out of there," Juelia said pulling out her laser gun. At that moment the vootrunner zoomed by crashing into some trees, signs, and buildings as it went.  
  
"Gir!"  
  
The little robot pulled the space craft up to his master nearly taking him out. Gir popped the hatch and allowed Zim to climb in.  
  
"Come on, I hear them over here," a voice shouted from within the warehouse. When the door flew open the irken soldiers were shocked to see a readily armed ship aimed directly at them. They quickly turned tail and ran back into the safety of the building's walls. Zim and Juelia enjoyed a short victory until the soldiers emerged with heavily armed crafts themselves.  
  
"Oh No," Zim squeaked as it was his turn to run. Juelia decided that her small laser gun was no match for the large blasters the soldiers had.  
  
"Bring her to Pud, she's one of the traitors, he'll deal with her," one irken yelled as a few more came and grabbed her arms. As they lead Juelia inside, the irken pulled out a speaker from his pod and barked in orders for the rest of the building to be searched. Fortunately Dib and Red had already followed Gaz's path to the roof. They peered over the edge and watched the aliens circle the building looking for any more intruders similar to the way wolves' hunt for prey.  
  
"What do we do now," Red asked.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know," Dib answered as he and Red ducked when a soldier looked up. Meanwhile inside standing high above the action below, were Gaz and Max creeping along on the cat walk. Gaz had been rolling a lot of plans through her head, but none seemed to be achievable given the circumstances. She needed a distraction of some sort so she could remove her father without being noticed. She quickly stopped her crawling venture when she saw Juelia had been taken prisoner.  
  
"So we meet again," Pud sneered from his spot in front of a large monitor with the Professor to his side, tied up to an odd looking chair. Juelia glared back, looking down on Pud, being she was still taller. The fact that her height exceeded his, Pud was still slightly intimidated, but tried his best to hid it.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You know your crime, and you know the punishment."  
  
"No. I'm afraid I don't really see the crime I committed, but I see yours. The Tallest didn't send you, they would have sent in Halvor force no a gorilla army. Running missions on your own without permission granted is a violation of code..."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, I'm the Commander now. I know what I'm doing and it will make me a hero, which is better than the likes of you, traitor and that coward Zim," Pud growled.  
  
"Weeeeeee hooo ho weee," Gir squealed as he ran through the double doors of the building scorched and smouldering. Soon to follow was Zim in the same condition being shoved along by a few guards. The little irken breathed out a puff of smoke as he patted his wig to put out the small fire. Gaz saw this opportunity to pull her dad out as everyone was looking at the lunatic sir and barbequed alien. She had created a pulley system with the rope and cords that she had gathered around the cat walk. She was just about to lower herself when Membrane unexpectedly woke up.  
  
"Where am I," he voiced looking around warily.  
  
"Do you want me to uh...," a soldier said to Pud raising his laser gun in a fashion that made him look as if he was going to KO the professor.  
  
"No, no it's okay. We've what we want now and I'm sure that the humans are not far more to come now that I have something of their's," Pud smiled wickedly at Membrane.  
  
"Who are you?" Membrane asked looking at the irken. Pud calmly walked up and grabbed Membrane by the collar of his coat, drawing him closer.  
  
"You don't want know," he spat before forcefully shoving the professor back. Gaz had to hold back the urge to bite the alien's head off.  
  
"As for you," Pud said turning back to Zim and Juelia, " I'm not taking any chances, you die now." He motioned for the soldiers to line Zim, Juelia, and even Gir in a prison profile style. Then he ordered for them to prepare to fire on them.  
  
"Ready." The soldiers began powering up their guns for full power causing the guns to hum with energy. Zim tried to keep a straight face even though he was scared spitless along Juelia. Gir seemed to enjoy the attention.  
  
"Aim!" The guns locked in on their targets and held the air in a terrifying silence. However before the final order could be given, an opposite demand was shouted.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Pud looked up to see the raven haired boy.  
  
"Wait. For what," Pud smirked.  
  
"I'm warning you, I have this," Dib warned pulling out a simple match.  
  
"What, what is it a stick," Pud laughed along with the other two hundred irken soldiers, " Kill them all, those two and him."  
  
Dib struck the match and held it up to a sprinkler head. With that, the fire alarm went off, drawing form the emergency power supply, and water sprayed form the strategically placed sprinklers. Every single irken in the room gasped as the water rained down on them causing them to smoke.  
  
"Gaz now," Dib shouted as he crawled away from his perch on the catwalk.  
  
"With pleasure," Gaz smiled as she turned a large spicate from her concealed place on the floor. With this action water gates opened up letting a flood begin to consume the ground. As irkens went screaming and running, bumping into one another and trying to escape the scorching liquid, Red snuck in through the front door unnoticed and spotted Zim and Juelia under a platform protected by the falling water, but trapped by the flooding H2O.  
  
"Zim. Juelia," she shouted as she pulled in a wheelbarrow, "I'm getting you out of here." The two aliens were quite pleased to see her as the girl pushed the garden tool over the water.  
  
"Hop in," Red ordered as she drew closer.  
  
"No problem," Zim blurted as he jumped in out of the closing liquid. Juelia too, climbed in, and with some difficulty Red began pulling the pair to safety. As Red made her rescue, Dib and Gaz made their's.  
  
"What's going of?" Membrane asked as his children began releasing him.  
  
"It's a long story," Gaz said.  
  
"I need the key," Dib said as he looked at the strange oval shaped handcuffs.  
  
"Looking for these," Pud said, bearing his zipper teeth, and holding up odd keys.  
  
"Give them here," Gaz growled.  
  
"Now why would I do that," Pud asked harshly.  
  
"You lost, what good is it for you," Dib yelled.  
  
"Oh, have I now," Pud said as he calmly walked over to the wall, with some discomfort as water continued to pelt his skin. He pulled a switch on the wall and with that all water sources cut off leaving only the sound of dripping to indicate it was there at all.  
  
"You'll stop where you are if you know what's good for you," Pud barked directing his comment to Red, Zim, and Juelia. All three stopped dead in their tracks leaving the only movement of the badly injured soldiers. Most were just crippled and burned form the H2O, and others were not as badly harmed.  
  
"Bring in the Racsv," Pud demanded as he glared at the three human family ahead of him. A few guards moved slowly to a silver sphere in the far part of the warehouse. T hey pressed a button on its side labeled 'release.' With that, one side of the sphere disappeared to reveal two pairs of eyes. They were dark in color almost smoking, with red irises. That was not the dangerous part however, it was the dog form that owned the eyes that were. Both green wolf-like creatures snarled as they exited their cage.  
  
"They are out irken equivalent to your filthy dog, but much more vicious. They eat, or kill anything that's not irken, and I think their hungry," Pud cackled. The two dogs turned towards the Membrane family and charged, with tooth and claw ready. Dib and Gaz tried to get their dad lose put the dogs were coming on to fast. Before the racsv could attack, however, Max dropped in between them and the dangerous animals with his back arched and claws extended.  
  
*Hissssss grrrel* the littled cat snarled as the racsv slowed their pace to inspect the new trespasser. Both dog-like creatures braked with a sharp harsh tone before growling. Max just beared his teeth and puffed up more at their response. One racsv snapped at Max only getting claws dug into it's snout. The animal wailed in pain as it drew back.  
  
"What are you doing," Pud screamed, " Get them." The two racsv tried to bi pass Max to reach their true prize but the little cat kept harassing them by jumping on their backs, biting their tails, nipping at their heels, and pouncing on their faces. Gaz again decided that this was as good a time as over to get those keys and get Professor Membrane out of there.  
  
"Dib," she whispered. The pale boy leaned towards her. She whispered her plan into his ear and he nodded. She walked to Pud, who was now frustrated that everything he had worked for had been undone by a pathetic race and two traitors, and kicked his shin. Pud let out a yelp of pain as he dropped the key right into Gaz's open hand.  
  
"Thank you," she said passing the key off to Dib who in turn unlocked his dad's binds.  
  
"You little brat, I ought to....,"  
  
"Don't you dare harm a hair on that human's head," a familiar voice shouted from behind Pud. T he flustered irken turned to see Juelia standing, laser gun in hand, near two hundred tied up soldiers and one overly happy sir unit.  
  
"I'm the Indian," Gir shouted as he danced around wildly.  
  
"No call off your mutts and then get with the rest of them," Juelia ordered. Zim smiled as he walked up holding some rope.  
  
"Meow," Max let out a short cry of pain as one of the racsv knocked the tiny cat aside.  
  
"Max!" Red shouted running up from behind Zim to her downed cat. Unfortunately the racsv didn't like this motion and turned their attention to the trenchcoated girl. Juelia pulled the trigger on the gun, but in a pitiful display it shorted out.  
  
"It must have been the water," Juelia cursed. Pud began laughing as he now had the upper hand. Dib pulled out his laptop, but instead of cracking it open, he chucked it at one of the wolf like animals.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Dib shouted angrily, however the racsv turned their menacing gaze on him, "Please."  
  
"Gir! Gir!" Zim shouted. The little robot zoomed up with his puppy suit half torn and saluted. Zim, not worrying about how the sir got the costume to begin with, handed the rope to Gir. Gir looked at the rope then back to his master confused as to what he was suppose to do.  
  
"Tie them up!" Zim demanded.  
  
"Ohhhh," Gir said with enlightenment. The robot took off after the two wild creatures, rope in his tiny hands.  
  
"No," Pud shouted grabbing the end of the cord figuring he could stop it, however he was wiped along and tied tightly with the two alien dogs.  
  
"There's your proper place," Juelia smiled walking up to the large screen that adored the warehouse wall.  
  
"What are we going to do with them all," Dib asked re-composing himself from the terror of the two frightening creatures.  
  
"Uh why not just jettison them into space or something," Zim suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me," Gaz affirmed.  
  
"No they, might come back," Juelia glared down at Pud, who in return glared back.  
  
"I still don't understand, what's going on," Membrane announced, clearly confused by the events that were taking place.  
  
"You don't remember," Gaz asked almost annoyed that he didn't even remember the hectic events that had occurred those past few days.  
  
"Remember, what. I remember being in the lab when a loud noise disturbed my work, wait a minute....The Tornado! Where's your brother!?"  
  
"I'm right here dad," Dib said limping up to his father for his ankle was still sore.  
  
"But...how did we get in here...I was...Am I dea...."  
  
"NO!" Dib and Gaz exclaimed not wanting to hear him state or ask if he was alive or not. They were glad to see him and for the first time they noticed that they could have lost their dad, but here he was. Without warning both siblings hugged their father for what seemed to be a rare time for this family. Zim stared at them not really grasping the concept of a hug, anymore. He watched as Membrane returned the embrace, and remembered when he use to know the value of a hug. But that was in the past, and irken invaders were always given strict orders not to show and emotions, however, he wasn't an Invader anymore either. This thought didn't ease his mind at all and he turned back to face Juelia who was tapping at the keyboard attached to the monitor.  
  
"The reason the human can't remember is, Pud used a memory destroyer on him," Juelia said not removing her fingers from the computer.  
  
"Max...my poor kitty," Red cried picking up her small tabby. Everyone turned to look at her. She walked over carrying her limp cat to the small group with a few tears. Dib pulled away from the family hug and slowly made his way to Red's side. He looked at the little hero that saved them from the growling beast then up to Red.  
  
"He was a gift from my dad," Red said softly. Dib stuck out his arms to receive the little animal. Red gently handed Max to Dib who took him just as gently. He put an ear to the cat's side and listened carefully.  
  
"Dad I think we can help him," he stated as he could still hear the feline's faint heartbeat and shallow breathing. The Professor looked at the cat and back to the little girl.  
  
"Well, let me see him," Membrane said reaching out to grab the cat.  
  
"Grrr, I should have killed you all when I had the chance," Pud grunted.  
  
"Put a cork in it," Zim spat.  
  
"That's it. Your all going back to Irk to stand trial," Juelia announced.  
  
"What do you mean," Pud asked knowing the comment was referring to him.  
  
"Well, let's just say the Almighty Tallest aren't as angry with me as they are with let's say Zim here, and now their not to found of you either," Juelia explained.  
  
"What do you mean, I am a commander, they respect me."  
  
"Yeah, you tortured the human and irken prisoners instead of immediately destroying them. You came down here without permission with an army to preform your own mission. And to top it all off, you messed with so many operations to try and get yourself to the top it's not even funny," Juelia stated.  
  
"They don't care, their coming to destroy this hunk of rock anyway," Pud shot back.  
  
"Ah, that's what you think, I convinced them that I was not going against their codes, rules, laws, or orders, but protecting them. See Earth is such a tiny planet and even though it's resources are good, yes, its not worth the trouble."  
  
"But they would never allow a weaker planet to show as a equal to the Irken Empire."  
  
"Duh, of coarse not. I convinced them that the planet was letting off such noxious fumes..."  
  
"Hey," Dib said defensively.  
  
"Of coarse I was lying, but they think that the Massive exploded because difficulty of this planet's atmosphere, and my partner Kre will make sure that's what appears to be the cause," Juelia smirked. Pud growled but tried to remain superior to everyone in the room. Without warning the place began to shake violently as if being rocked back and forth by giant hands. The sound of howling wind caught the attention of the humans in the building. The noise grew into three sounds wrapped into one, a train rushing down a track, a river roaring down a waterfall, and an eerie whistle, high pitched with a low growl to accompany it. Before anyone could react the roof to the warehouse tore off sending debris to the ground hitting a few irken soldiers on the head.  
  
"Tornado," Dib shouted as everyone expect Juelia tried to seed cover.  
  
"No, no don't be scared this is the transporter that we developed," Juelia said knowing that it was unknown to them.  
  
"A what?" Zim asked popping up from his hiding spot behind the odd looking blue chair.  
  
"Well we disguised it so as to blend in more," she said loudly as the column of what appeared to be wind rested behind her sucking up the soldiers.  
  
"As a tornado, you disguised if as a tornado. Riiight," Dib exclaimed sticking out from behind the same chair.  
  
"You'll pay for this," Pud screamed as he was teleported to the ship, being greeted by none other than the Tall ones. "So, think your better than you really are huh?" Tallest Purple inquired.  
  
"No. It's just that I...," "So, you decided to make your own mission, with a fleet none the less," Tallest Red said turning to the other soldiers, " I guess you were in on it."  
  
"No sir, he ordered us to do so, said you told him to," the others justified themselves.  
  
"Well go then."  
  
"As for you, Commander, your now demoted to citizen, 'you are the weakest link, goodbye," Tallest Purple smiled pushing a button that commanded a robotic arm to come upon Pud, untie him from the racsv and opened a trap door allowing him to drop out of sight. Both Tallest pet the racsv on the head and watched the fallen irken plummet.  
  
"So hard to find good help these day's, wouldn't you think," Tallest Red stated.  
  
"So true." Meanwhile Membrane decided it would be best to go to an animal hospital, but he knew for sure the little cat would be fine.  
  
"Come on," he said walking for the exit. Red followed for a moment then turned around and walked back to Dib. She reached out and hugged him in which he returned.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"For what," he asked slightly confused.  
  
"Dib, word of advice, shut up," Gaz said as she and Juelia walked past them. The pale boy decided to listen to his little sister and walked after them with Red, side by side.  
  
Zim stood alone on the warehouse floor as he watched Gir bounce after the group. He smiled a little, then looked up to the sky, which was dark and gray from the clouds, but a small break caught his attention. He frowned a little as he watched a bright streak shoot out into space signifying something moving away at the speed of light. He stood at attention and saluted before turning around and placing his hand over his heart. He walked out of the warehouse raising his right hand and whispering to himself "I pledge allegiance to Mother Earth.......  
  
The End  
  
  
  
*~Thats it guys. There is a sequel to this and I will post it up. Thanks for your reveiws. Enjoy :-) 


End file.
